Le Gardien de l'Ordre
by Tyrian007
Summary: Voldemort n'a pas été vaincu, les Hocruxes sont introuvables. Harry et ses compagnons ont grandis et maturés. Le ministère de la magie tombe rapidement sous l'emprise de Voldemort et seul l'Ordre du phénix peut s'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres. (Certains épisodes amoureux très érotiques et descriptifs)
1. L'Ordre du phénix

**L'Ordre du phénix  
**

Harry fut parcouru d'un horrible frisson. Il ressentait encore l'effet du sortilège interdit qu'il avait lancé sur le mangemort. Un sentiment puissant d'angoisse le cerna. Il avait tuer un quelqu'un de sang froid. Il s'en voulait et culpabilisait. Le souvenir encore très vivant de l'instant ou il avait tenu dans sa main la vie de l'homme repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. Une vibration intense avait parcouru sa main, puis le frémissement avait cessée et le mangemort avait perdu la vie. Pendant cet instant si court, il avait eut l'impression qu'il pouvait controler la pulsation dans sa main pour la faire durer plus longtemps.

_Serait-t-il possible de prolonger cette sensation et de manipuler la vie de la victime_, se questionna Harry. _Peut-être que l'art perdu de la nécromancie a été créé ainsi. Manipuler l'instant entre la vie et la mort pour créer un mort-vivant... Cette sensation de pouvoir et de plaisir est tellement adictive que ça en est affreusement dangereux._ Le sorcier n'arrivait pas à calmer la tempête qui boulversait son monde intérieur. Une question le rongeait. Si il y était obligé, utiliserait-il encore le sortilège interdit? Il doutait de lui-même, car une fois en colère, il se savait facilement emporté. Potter reprit ses esprits quand Riolant lui adressa la parole.

Nous sommes bien assez loin, lui dit Riolant.

Sommes-nous assez loin du ministère de la magie?

On a pas à s'inquièter pour sa, même si des mangemorts nous recherchent, ils ne sauront pas quel porte-au-loin nous avons utilisé.

Nous allons commencer je suppose?

Sors ta baguette Potter.

Et toi, tu n'en as pas de besoin, lui demanda le jeune mage.

Tu sais bien que non.

Riolant sortit une potion vide de sa poche et ouvrit le bouchon. Il fit signe à Harry de commencer et celui-ci s'éxécuta sans attendre. Il prononça une formule magique que Riolant lui avait appris plutôt. Une lueur noir se mit à tourbilloner pour aspirer Riolant, son chapeau tomba sur le sol et ses cheveux bruns furent dévoilés juste avant que le sort ne se dissipe.

C'est... un échec total, déclara Riolant qui était déçu.

Ce n'est pas facile à faire, lui avoua Harry. Le sort de rétrécissement fonctionne bien sur les objets, mais sur des être vivant c'est autre chose...

Nous n'avons pas le luxe de se plaindre. Recommence.

Harry recommença encore et encore. Il s'acharna pendant des heures, jusqu'à-ce-que la sueur trempe ses vêtements. Haletant et fatigué d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs trop longtemps, il se laissa tomber et se reposa un peu. Jusqu'à présent il avait réussit deux fois à enfermer Riolant dans le contenant.

C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, lui dit Riolant qui commençait lui aussi à être fatigué à force de se faire rétrécir. L'auberge n'est pas loin d'ici, je suggère qu'on se repose et qu'on reprène demain.

Bonne idée, de toute façon je ne pourrai pas maitriser ce sort aujourd'hui.

La soirée passa rapidement et le lendemain matin ils retournèrent dans la forêt pour perfectionner le sortilège ancien. Harry Potter apprenait vite et au bout de la deuxième journée il ne ratait pratiquement plus le sortilège.

Bien, dit Riolant, nous allons passer à l'étape suivante.

Parce qu'il y a une deuxième étape? Demanda Harry qui était perplexe.

Oui, Puisque le seigneur du mal est très puissant, pour avoir une chance contre lui je veux que tu te pratiques sur des cibles multiples. Ta précision et ta vitesse d'exécution pourrais surprendre le seigneur du mal et de donner une chance de l'emprisonner, enfin c'est ce que j'espère.

Hum... Logique, mais c'est un parri risqué... Avoua Harry sans cacher sa désaprobation.

As-tu une autre solution à proposer? Peut-être devrait-on le laisser conquérir et corrompre le monde, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

...

_Riolant est concerné par tout se qui se passe, surtout après ce que le mangemort nous a dit. Il doit être en train de penser qu'il perd son temps, et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner au ministère..._

Surtout, il ne faut pas perdre de temps, lui dit Riolant qui s'impatientait.

...

L'agent du ministère lança un sorilège d'attraction et plusieur animaux tel que des lièvres, écrureuils et chevreuils arrivèrent sur les lieux.

Pour reproduire la dynamique d'un combat, les animaux seront en mouvement.

Il déposa plusieurs flacons vide sur le sol avant de donner le signal de départ à Harry.

Les animaux couraient dans tout les sens, tout en restant dans un périmètre d'une trentaine de mètres de diamètre. Cette tâche n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente. La précision qu'il devait faire preuve était extrème, et Harry ratait ses cibles presque à tous les coups.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient arrivés dans le batiment principal de l'Ordre du phénix. Ginny s'inquiétait de plus en plus du retour tardif de Harry.

Sa va Ginny, lui demanda Hermione qui avait remarqué son inquiétude.

Harry devait rencontrer un agent du ministère de la magie, il devrait déjà être de retour, lui révéla-t-elle tandis que son coeur lui affirmait que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire.

Je... je suis certaine que Harry n'a rien. Tu le connais mieux que quiconque, et tu sais qu'il est un sorcier doué.

Je le connais mieux que quiconque, répéta Ginny a voix basse.

Puis le souvenir cocasse de Harry nu, tout trempé, brandissant sa ''baguette inférieure'' ainsi que sa baguette magique traversa son esprit et elle fut incapable de cacher un sourire d'embarra.

Merci Hermione, tu as raison. C'est impossible que ce fou de Harry ne me revienne pas.

Aurais-je ravivé un souvenir qui aurait du rester oublié? Demanda Hermione.

Non, au contraire. Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi et Ron. Je ne vous vois plus très souvent et je veux en savoir plus sur vous deux.

Es-tu certaine de vouloir en savoir plus sur ton frère? C'est la vie privé d'un membre de ta famille.

Euh... Vu de cette façon... Non, la curiosité l'emporte! Raconte moi tout!

Pendant que Hermione et Ginny parlait de leur couple, Ron discutait avec Neville Londubat. Ancien élève de Poudlard dont les parents étaient atteints pas la folie à cause des mangemorts, Neville avait une profonde amertume et une colère cachée qu'il dissimulait avec sa timidité. Dans une escarmouche contre des mangemorts, lorsque l'un de ses compagnons était sous l'emprise de l'imperium, Neville avait perdu toutes raisons et ses peurs réprimés c'étaient soudainement transformées en rage. Après quelques minutes les mangemorts gissaient à ses pieds et ses deux compagnons stupéfaits, avaient la vie sauve.

Assise sur une table à côté, l'ancienne directrive adjointe et professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall buvait un verre de spiritueux. Sombrant dans une mélancolie amère, elle repensait aux jours ou elle enseignait à Poudlard et ou Dumbledord vivait encore. Certain de ses élèves la supectait d'être secrètement amoureuse de Dumbledord, car sa mort l'avait particulièrement touchée.

Dans une salle à côté, une vieille amie d'Harry comtemplait un feu de cheminé et philosophait sur sa vie. Luna Lovegood c'était marié avec Norbert Dragonneau et avait deux enfants, Lorcan et Lysander. Un an plus tôt, les sousfifres de Voldemort lui avaient volés sa famille. Elle avait échappé à la mort uniquement parce qu'elle était partit dans un marécage à la recherche de nouvelles créatures magiques. Elle est revenue chez elle seulement pour trouver des cadavres, et le jour suivant elle a rejoint les rang de l'Ordre du phénix. Maintenant plusieurs rumeurs circulent disant qu'elle communique régulièrement avec les sombrals pour en apprendre plus sur la mort.

Dans la pièce sentrale, pratiquement tout les sorciers avaient un air sombre. L'atmosphère était loin d'être joviale, sauf pour deux hommes. Fred et George Weaslay venaient de faire exploser une sorte de feu d'artifice à l'odeur de jus de citrouille. Bien des têtes se retournèrent, et certains eurent pendant l'espace d'un instant un faible sourire.

Fred et George! On est pas la pour s'amuser, leur réprimanda Ron.

Et pourquoi pas? Dirent-ils en duo.

Parce qu'on est en guerre, et personne n'a envie d'entendre vos blagues stupides, dit-il avec fermeté.

Mais nos blagues ne sont pas stupide, répliqua George avec un sourire provocateur.

Et c'est justement parce que l'atmosphère est si noire qu'on doit remonter le moral au gens, dit plus sérieusement Fred.

Ron n'en rajouta pas d'avantage, il savait bien que ses deux Frères avaient raison. Tout ces gens avaient bien besoin de soutient moral, et ses frères faisaient de leur mieux.

Arthur Weasley tranportait une télévision à l'aide son fils Billy. Il la déposa sur une grande table tandis que ces autres enfants arrivaient. Ginny était réjouit de voir son plus vieux frère. Les jumeaus ainsi que Ron lui firent l'accolade avant de saluer leur père.

Alors Billy! Comment se porte la chasse au dragon! Lui demanda George avec enthousiasme.

Tu sais bien que je ne m'occupe plus des affaires concernants les dragons depuis que j'ai rejoins l'Ordre, lui rappela Billy.

As-tu des nouvelles de Percy? S'empressa de dire Ron.

Toujours rien... Il est encore porté disparu...

Il y eut un silence entre les membres de la familles. Après quelques instants Arthur brisa la glace et continua comme si le sujet n'avait pas été abordé.

C'est bien beau tout ça, mais pourquoi personne ne me demande ce que j'ai apporté.

Ce n'est qu'une télévision fabriquée par les moldus, non? Dit Ron qui en avait déjà entendu parler par Hermione.

Faux! Dit Arthur qui attendait cette réponse. Cette télévision à été ensorcelée et on peut y écouter les nouvelles des sorciers! Et ce projet est financé par l'Ordre du phénix.

Wow! Firent les enfants qui étaient synchronisés.

Arthur alluma l'engin magiquement modifié et une sorcière au cheveux noirs apparue.

Chers sorciers et sorcières, dit-elle, Tôt ce matin un village sorcier en Anglettere à été attaqué par les mangemorts. Les agents du ministères sont arrivés sur les lieux beaucoup trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Plus de la moité des deux cents habitants ont été tués dans ce raid organisé par les forces de ''vous-savez-qui''. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du phénix qui sont arrivés avant les gens du ministère sont encore sur place pour aider les survivants.

Plusieurs images des victimes meurtris ou gravements blessées difilèrent sur l'écran jusqu'à-ce que l'image revienne sur la reportère du monde de la magie.

Ici comme dans plusieurs pays, l'Ordre du phénix fait sentir sa présence publiquement et notre cause gagne plus de support chaque jours. En plus du support de plusieurs sorciers, nous avons obtenu le support militaire des moldus de la France, ce qui nous donne un total de cinq pays développés qui nous accordent une aide importante.

La reportère énuméra des faits diverses pendant encore plusieurs minutes jusqu'à-ce que l'image coupe. Une autre journaliste du monde des sorciers fit son apparition à l'écran.

J'ai une nouvelle urgente à transmettre! Les bureaux du ministères de la magies ont!...

Une lumière verte frappa la sorcière qui s'écroula immédiatement. Son corps inerte était la seule image que l'on voyait sur l'écran. Des cris de consternation de plusieurs sorciers se firent entendre. Après un moment on apperçu une silhouette qui s'approchait. L'homme au visage blanc comme neige était recouvert d'une robe noir. Le capuchon qu'il portait recrouvrait partiellement son visage. Une fois plus près, il dévoila son visage à la caméra, ses traits presques inhumains faisait penser à un squellette recouvert de chair humaine. L'homme fixa l'écran comme s'il la sondait. Dans la salle des murmures de frayeur se faisaient entendre. Soudainement, le sorcier maléfique tendit le bras vers l'écran et sa main sortit de la télévision. il aggripa férocement la gorge de Arthur Weasley qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Papa! Cria Ron qui jeta presque immédiatement le sort Stupéfix sur le membre du magicien noir.

Alors... disait le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry Potter ne se cache pas dans la base secrète de l'Ordre du phénix.

Lâche mon père tout de suite! Cria Ginny qui commença à lancer plusieurs sortilèges sur la bras de Voldemort.

Tout les frères se mirent à bombarder leur cible à l'unisson, mais le bras ne bougeait pas. Les yeux de Arthur vacillaient. Il perdit la force de résister. Son corps pendait comme un vulgaire morceau de tissu. Le seigneurs du mal se mit à rire d'une voix surnarurelle. Les Weasley furent projetés quelques mètres plus loin et les sorciers de l'Ordre durent se couvrirent leurs oreilles pour ne pas se faire déchirer les timpants.

Quelle famille touchantes, dit-il en en riant. J'en ai presque des larmes. Magiciens de l'Ordre, vos efforts sont inutiles, annonça Voldemort. Le ministère de la magie est sous mon contrôle, et bientôt le monde entier m'appartiendra. Vos forces pitoyables seront anéantits sans pitié pas les armées que je commande. Seul le désespoir, la frayeur et l'étreinte de la mort vous attendent.

Le seigneur du mal prononça quelques mots dans une langue anciene. C'était un puissant sortilège d'épouvante. Les sorciers et sorcières de l'Ordre se mirent à tout casser dans la panique. Certain étaient tombés dans une sorte de transe et se roulaient sur le sol en tout sens. D'autre se griffaient jusqu'au sang et criaient leur désespoir. C'est alors qu'un éclair traversa la salle et fit exploser la télévision. Une petite fumée grise se dégageait de la baguette de Severus Rogue. Le Sorcier qui masquait sa véritable apparence avec une potion magique s'adressa à ses compatriotes.

Bande d'imbéciles! Cria-t-il en laissé s'échapper sa frustration. Vous auriez dû détruire cette télévision tout de suite! Dois-je aussi vous rappeler que l'anéantissement du ministère de la magie faisait partit de notre plan? Ou l'avez-vous oubliez dans la peur! Sans la figure officielle d'autorité tous les sorciers vont se tourner vers nous! Nous devons être près à prendre cette responsabilité! Je ne veux jamais revoir le quatier général dans cet état! Et soigné cet homme au plus vite! Cria-t-il en désignant Arthur.

Sur ces mots froid et autoritaire, Rogue retourna dans son bureau. Les Weasley accoururent à l'endroit ou gissait le corps de leur père; malheureusement il était déjà mort.

Dans la forêt, Harry perfectionnait l'ancien sortilège dans le but de vaincre Voldemort. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'horreur qui était arrivé au sein de l'Ordre du phénix.


	2. Quelques jours plutôt

**Quelques jours plutôt  
**

**_Quelques jours avant que le ministère de la magie ne tombe entre les mains de Voldemort..._ **

Harry se réveilla à 11h26. Son cadran programmé pour 11h25 sonnait depuis plus d'une minute; souvent il ne se réveillait qu'après une dizaine de minutes, mais Ginny a dormi avec lui la nuit dernière, et son horloge biologique s'est habituée à se lever plus vite quand elle était là. Harry se mit à la recherche du corps de sa petite amie. Son bras tenta alors de se saisir des hanches de Ginny, mais la main de l'homme à moitié endormi agrippa le vide. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'elle n'était plus là. Tout en laissant s'échapper un long bâillement, il s'étira comme un vieil ours qui sort tout droit de l'hibernation, puis il se redressa en position assise. Son regard se promena sur les quelques meubles de la chambre aux murs verts pâles, il s'attarda ensuite au plafond, et sa petite randonnée visuelle se termina par l'inspection du plancher. C'est là qu'il aperçu la brassière de Ginny qui était restée au pied du lit. Le soutien-gorge qu'il avait jeté sur le sol la nuit précédente lui remémora les événements de la soirée.

- Après un souper romantique en tête à tête nous sommes revenus à la maison, pensa-t-il. Elle était tellement irrésistible dans sa robe rouge, j'avais de la misère à me contrôler tant j'avais envie d'elle. Le souper m'a parût si long! Et mon appétit était court. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, je la voulais. Et quand nous sommes rentrés, je ne suis pas retenu bien longtemps, je voyais dans son visage qu'elle le voulait aussi. Ensuite je l'ai serré contre moi, son corps était chaud et sa m'a presque fait perdre l'esprit. Puis mes mains ont doucement longés son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle adorait mes caresses, l'atmosphère devenait plus érotique à chaque secondes.

Il revint à ses esprits après plusieurs secondes et constata une érection de sa verge qui poussait contre son slip.

J'espère qu'elle n'est pas partie, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, Harry entama une marche vers la cuisine. Plusieurs scène de la nuit précédente défilaient encore dans sa tête, et l'envie de retrouvé sa bien-aimé devenait pressante.

Ginny! Si tu es là répond-moi bébé! Quelques secondes passèrent… Sa voix devint plus impatiente, noué par le désir de serrer cette femme contre lui. Aller vient ici ma chérie. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur que tu me fasses attendre. Toujours aucune réponse…

Merde, pensa-t-il. J'haïs quand elle part comme ça le matin, sans même me dire au revoir ou m'embrasser.

Il resta plusieurs secondes surplace, en slip, debout au beau milieu de la cuisine, imaginant le matin formidable qu'il aurait dû avoir. Puis soudainement l'odeur de Ginny emplit ses narines.

Et elle me laisse même son odeur pour m'appâter la petite salope.

Qui est-ce que tu appelles une petite salope?

S'en qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle était venue derrière lui. Tout en pressant sa poitrine nue contre le dos musclé de son mec, Ginny baisa tendrement le coup de son amant. L'homme toujours fatigué ressentit un grand soulagement.

Je suis content que tu ne sois pas partit bébé, lui murmura-t-il.

Il me reste une heure de temps libre avant de partir au travail, lui dit Ginny, alors…

Alors cette heure je te la prends.

Elle n'en rajouta pas plus et embrassa son amant. Tandis que leur langue se cherchaient l'une et l'autres dans une poursuite tumultueuse du plaisir, la main de Ginny rentra dans le sous vêtement de Harry. Cette dernière se mit à faire de légers mouvements de va-et-vient sur le membre en semi-érection. Elle sentait ce sexe grossir dans sa main en mouvement, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer en elle. L'imagination la rendait plus impatiente, et elle commença déjà à mouiller d'envie. Elle retira la main du slip et les deux amoureux se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Tout en s'embrassant à nouveau, leur corps se collèrent. Ginny sentait la chaleur du corps d'Harry qui venait à peine de sortir du lit, son agréable tiédeur se répandait en elle, et du coup toutes ses pensées hasardeuses qui la distrayaient disparurent de son esprit. Ses seins étaient étroitement pressés contre le torse viril de son homme, elle pouvait même sentir son cœur qui battait intensément. Tandis qu'elle caressait doucement son clitoris sur la jambe de son bien-aimé, Harry compressait son sexe en érection contre le délicat bas-ventre de Ginny. Les mains de l'homme agrippaient fermement les hanches de sa partenaire pour que le contacte de leur corps ne se relâche pas. Ils jouaient avec la pression que leur corps exerçait l'un sur l'autre pour se procurer mutuellement du plaisir. Ils avaient chaud et quelques goûtes de sueurs faisaient déjà leur apparition. Après quelques instants, Harry dégagea son visage de Ginny, et avec toute la chaude intimité de leur proximité corporelle, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Maintenant suce-moi ma belle, lui dit Harry tout en l'incitant du regard.

Sa maitresse n'avait besoin d'aucun mot pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Sans fermer ses paupières, tout en regardant son amoureux droit dans les yeux, Ginny j'agenouilla et enleva le slip à son chérie, dévoilant son gros phallus tout bondé. Puis elle se mit à sucer son gland en douceur. Une de ses mains tenait la verge pendant que l'autre caressait les couilles d'Harry. La délicatesse et l'acuité de la bouche de Ginny était un véritable plaisir céleste. Son ventre se durcissait et ses hanches bougeaient au rythme des mouvements de la bouche de son amante. L'homme debout ce concentrait sur son plaisir, sur les mouvements fluides de langue qui parcourait et encerclait son gland. Il sentait son membre se faire posséder par cette bouche et cette langue si agile. Il avait l'impression qu'un serpent entourait son sexe, et que ce dernier resserrait lentement son étau un peu plus à chaque instant, pour finalement l'étouffer dans sa propre jouissance dans une longue procédure de suffocation. Puis il en eut assez des prémices et il prit la tête de son amante entre ses mains pour accélérer ses mouvements. Ginny n'aima pas qu'il lui prenne brutalement la tête de cette façon. Cette dernière se dégagea de lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui reprochait ce geste rude. Harry lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Désolé bébé, mais arrête de jouer avec moi.

Encore un peu irrité par l'attitude de son amant, Ginny décida d'exaucer le vœu de son bien-aimé, et elle déchaîna sa bouche sur ce membre qui pointait vers le ciel. Ses lèvres enveloppaient étroitement le sexe durement bondée de sang de son amant, et les jeux de langue, particulièrement sur le gland, amenait Harry dans un état second. La respiration du jeune magicien était forte, et par moment haletante. Les fines lèvres baignées de salive de son amoureuse faisaient de longs mouvements de va-et-vient autour de son membre sensible tandis que sa langue souple tournoyait incessamment. La femme à genoux se dégagea légèrement et masturba son amant. Sa main branlait rapidement le puissant membre en érection embué de salive. L'homme en sueur avait l'impression que son amoureuse venait de capturer son sexe avec l'habilité de sa main. Sa jouissance se faisait pompée par cette main en mouvement et il perdait peu à peu sa maîtrise de lui-même. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il sentait la jouissance le parcourir intensément; ce dernier expirait profondément à plusieurs reprises pour que son plaisir se dissipe, mais il revenait immédiatement à l'assaut. Tous ses muscles se contractaient sous l'effet du plaisir, et pour être capable de contrôler le flot de sa jouissance, Harry dû se forcer à se détendre. Ginny vit sur le visage d'Harry qu'il allait bientôt venir, alors elle lui laissa reprendre le contrôle sur sa jouissance. Après un court moment elle remit l'engin dans sa bouche et s'acharna sur la vitesse des ses mouvements. À quelques reprises elle le laissa aller profondément dans sa gorge. Dans ces moments elle le regardait, car cette petite vicieuse s'exaltait de son pouvoir à faire jouir son amant. De grands bruits se créaient au contact de la peau, des lèvres et de la salive. Harry adorait rester au bord du précipice de l'orgasme. En contrôlant bien sa respiration, et avec l'aide de Ginny qui connaissait assez bien son point de non retour, il pouvait profiter largement du plaisir. Avec les innombrables mouvements de va-et-vient de la bouche de Ginny, sentant qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer, Harry profita du plaisir un dernier moment et se retira.

Wow! Dit-il à presque à bout de souffle. J'en reviens pas à quel point tu suces comme une tigresse, bébé.

Un petit sourire plein de désirs impurs grimpa sur le visage de Ginny. Je suis ta démone, et toi, tu es mon serviteur.

(Quoi! Je n'arrive presque pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre!) Petite perverse, tu es vraiment immorale tu sais.

Oui, et tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Tu es tellement bestial quand on fait l'amour.

Oui, mais tu adores ça, sinon tes cris n'aurais pas réveillés nos voisins une dizaine de fois. (Heureusement pour eux, leurs voisins immédiats sont un couple de jeunes qui sont de bons amis compréhensifs.)

Elle le regarda en souriant, à la fois enjouée et très excitée. C'est à ce moment là que Harry perçue l'énorme ampleur de la tension sexuelle que Ginny avait emmagasinée jusqu'à maintenant, et ça l'expédia directement dans un état sauvage. C'était quelque chose de follement animal, ça n'avait aucun lien avec la raison. Son cerveau ne dominait plus. L'instinct, une impulsion charnelle vertigineuse avait pris le contrôle de son être. Il allait jouer avec elle. Il allait la garder au précipice de l'orgasme jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'implore de lui octroyer la délivrance de se sentir plier sous l'effet d'un violent orgasme. Puis son cerveau se mit à imaginer un nombre incroyable de scènes pour la suite de leurs ébats. Sans plus attendre il serra Ginny dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ensuite il lui fit signe de se mettre dos à lui. Ginny avait gardé uniquement sa culotte, car elle adorait avoir la main de son mec à l'intérieure de celle-ci. Une fois qu'elle fut dos à Harry, ce dernier la tira vers lui, de cette façon le joli cul de sa dulcinée, qui était directement coller sur sa queue gardait son sexe excité. Ensuite il enfonça une de ses mains dans la culotte de son amante, et il expédia l'autre caressé ses seins. Ses doigts faisaient des petits ronds à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement de sa partenaire. Au début lents et doux, très sensuels, ses mouvements de doigts devinrent plus précipités, plus féroces. Son autre main serait les seins fermement, titillait et pinçait le bout des mamelons de Ginny. Harry embrassait le coup de son amoureuse, lui léchait sensuellement l'oreille, puis lui murmurait des mots doux. Le bout des à Ginny seins lui firent un peu mal quand ils se durcir, mais elle sentit son plaisir piqué au vif. La femme assaillit de toute part commençait déjà à être déconnecté de la réalité. Son amoureux la possédait littéralement, et elle s'abandonnait totalement à lui. Ses doigts, toujours dans la culotte de Ginny, écartèrent ses petites lèvres pour mieux la doigter. La compagne d'Harry laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière et poussa un léger cri de jouissance. Après un certain moment, l'homme toujours en érection baissa la culotte mouillée de sa partenaire. Ses jolies fesses et sa chatte furent révélées tandis qu'il achevait d'enlever la culotte à sa partenaire. Harry retourna sa partenaire vers lui.

Il contempla quelques secondes le magnifique corps nu de sa copine avant de se mettre à genoux à son tour. Il embrassa amoureusement le bas-ventre de Ginny et laissa sa langue descendre sensuellement vers son entrecuisse. Ses lèvres arrivèrent au clitoris qu'il se mit à sucer. Ginny fut parcourue par quelques frissons de plaisir; elle ne pas voulait que son amant s'arrête. Harry se mit à manger avidement le petit palais de chaire de sa copine. Il continua avec de lents mouvements très adroits qui laissèrent son amante patauger dans une baignoire de plaisir et d'impatience. Il se laissa emporter après quelques secondes par une sorte d'allégresse et ses mouvements devinrent empressés. Sa langue souple et rapide était tel un aviron qui pagaie en tout sens pour éviter de chavirer en pleine tempête. Tout en lui serrant les fesses d'une main, il inséra profondément deux doigts dans le vagin de sa partenaire qui gémissait déjà. Il arrêtait parfois ses mouvements de langue pour observer le visage complètement détendu de sa dulcinée, qui par moment se crispait de plaisir. Quand leur regard se rencontrait, les deux amants s'échangeaient des sourires complices. Ginny sentait la jouissance la parcourir dans toute sa petite chatte et même dans le bas du ventre. Harry commençait à avoir un peu de difficulté à suivre les mouvements de bassin saccadés et imprévisibles de Ginny, mais il restait concentré pour faire durer son plaisir plus longtemps. Secouée par la jouissance, mais incapable d'atteindre l'orgasme, Ginny était prise au piège dans un immense plaisir qui n'arrivait pas à ses fins. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à venir et une frustration se mélangea à son plaisir. Comme coincée au beau milieu d'une piscine, immobilisée entre le fond le et le dessus des eaux, elle avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'elle montait pour reprendre son souffle, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de besoin, elle redescendait au milieu. Son plaisir était intense, inconfortable, dérangeant, et encore pire ça la forçait à penser. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que chaque fois qu'elle sentait l'orgasme approcher Harry ralentissait. Une fois de plus Ginny sentit l'orgasme approcher à toute allure.

N'arrête pas salopard! Cria-t-elle. N'arrête pas!

Alors elle à remarquer, pensa Harry.

Harry avait un visage complètement machiavélique. Subitement, il arrêta ses mouvements de langue et de doigts afin que Ginny n'atteigne pas l'orgasme. La femme insatisfaite le regarda, à la fois contrarier et incompréhensive à ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle voulu protester, mais Harry posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

Vient, on va s'installer sur la table, lui a-t-il dit naturellement, comme si elle n'avait aucune rancœur contre lui. Puis il se dirigea vers la table sans lui porter le moindre regard

Ça t'apprendra bébé, je ne fais que prendre ma vengeance pour ce matin. Me faire croire que tu étais parti m'a très contrarié. Tu m'as fait patienter, alors je te fais patienter, pensa-t-il. Et je dois dire que ce petit jeu de ripostes et de vengeances m'anime de plus en plus. (Harry et Ginny sont en couple depuis un peu plus de trois ans. On dit souvent que c'est dans cette période que les couples embarquent dans la routine et que la sexualité prend le bord. Les deux tourtereaux avaient sentit ce problème apparaître et ont décidé de le résoudre avec diverses solutions tel qu'arrêter de se voir pendant un courte période qui varie habituellement de trois jours à une semaine, voyager plus souvent, utiliser des objets sexuels osés, etc. En gros, ils élargissaient les horizons de leur sexualité. Et un des moyens qu'ils avaient non-officiellement installé était l'impatience. Ils faisaient attendre l'autre, jouait longtemps avec son plaisir, le torturait mentalement, et ils aimaient ça. Finalement un petit jeu de vengeance c'est créé entre les deux amants.)

C'est étrange, il est à la fois distant et mystérieux, pensa Ginny pour elle-même. Je me demande bien à quoi il pense et ce qu'il compte me faire.

Cette pensée lui fit oublier sa rancune et elle se dirigea vers la table à son tour, excitée à nouveau. Harry lui prit les hanches et il l'installa face à la table. Enjouée, elle devina ce qu'il voulait. Elle coucha le haut de son corps sur le meuble de bois, écarta légèrement les jambes et se mit à faire des somptueux mouvements de bassin, comme pour dire à Harry : Aller, résiste-moi! L'homme piqué à vif, commença à frotter son sexe en érection contre la jambe de Ginny, puis il le dirigea tranquillement vers son entrecuisse, sans toutefois l'atteindre.

On verra bien qui ne peu pas résister à l'autre ma belle, pensa Harry.

Il continua la manœuvre en frottant son engin contre le petit clitoris bombé de son amante qui était encore sensible. Il amena ensuite son membre sexuel vers l'orifice en chaleur; il sentait l'entièreté de son pénis attiré par ce gouffre chaud et mouillé, comme si une main invisible tirait doucement son sexe dans cette direction. En ne faisant que rentrer le bout de son membre en Ginny, il mima le mouvement de la pénétration pendant plusieurs secondes. Ginny avait terriblement envie de se faire enfiler. Son corps rouge et en sueur ne bouillait d'envie que d'une chose, qu'Harry introduise enfin son gros sexe en elle. Harry recommença à manœuvrer autour de l'entrejambe. Sa queue était pratiquement comme un vautour qui tournoie autour de son repas préféré, sauf que là, le repas désirait ardemment être dévoré.

Mais rentre le, dit-elle d'une voix très impatiente, je n'en peux plus d'attendre!

Pratiquement incapable de résister plus longtemps lui aussi, il laissa ses pulsions le guider. Son sexe rentra lentement dans les cavités intérieures de Ginny qui se contractèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait. La première pénétration d'une relation sexuelle faisait toujours flipper Ginny, et pour accentuer son plaisir, elle força pour resserrer ses parois vaginales encore plus. Ça stimula Harry et il enchaîna coups de bassin après coups de bassin. Il n'y allait pas trop vite au début, et il n'enfonçait sa verge qu'a la moitié de sa longueur. Toute la concentration de Ginny était fixée sur les mouvements de va-et-vient du long sexe qui était en elle. Son visage, plongé dans une forte concentration, lui donnait l'impression d'être absorbée dans une transe légère où elle faisait l'expérience quasiment pure du plaisir sexuel. Puis Harry se mit littéralement à défoncer l'entrecuisse de sa partenaire. Maintenant ses hanches faisaient des mouvements beaucoup plus rapides, plus rudes, presque violents. À chaque coup de bassin, la queue en érection s'enfonçait jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse seulement qu'entrevoir ses couilles. Ginny gémissait, sa respiration était bruyante et irrégulière. Harry faisais durer le plaisir, son but était littéralement que sa douce le supplie. Il déchaîna un peu plus ses hanches; Ginny jubilait de plaisir. Harry pris les bras de Ginny et les plaça dans son dos de la même façon qu'un policier l'aurait fait à un criminel. Il l'amena à un point très proche du septième ciel; elle perdait peu à peu conscience de son corps, de ses cinq sens, pour que finalement l'orgasme envahisse tout son être. Mais Harry ralentit, comme pour lui donner un avant goût de la splendeur qui l'attendait, et la ramener à la réalité ensuite. Harry se divertissait avec elle; il retirait un grand plaisir à contrôler le plaisir de sa bien-aimée. Dans leur sexualité il aimait prendre le rôle du souverain qui possède l'autorité. Le seigneur impétueux qui donne par bonté, et reprend par avidité, qui exige avec soif et cupidité, et qui offre par bienfaisance. Sans plus attendre, il reprit de l'ardeur et déploya ses hanches à nouveau. Son visage afficha une expression démoniaque. Il amena Ginny au bord du délire. Cette fois plusieurs spasmes traversèrent le magnifique corps nu de son amante. Puis juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa pleine jouissance, Harry se retira d'elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Aller continu! Cria Ginny juste après un gémissement.

Tu veux cet orgasme? Lui dit Harry, tout en la pénétrant sans se presser. N'est-ce pas? Il se remit à faire des mouvements.

Ou… Oui, dit-elle à moitié haletante.

Harry redoubla de vitesse. Alors supplie-moi! Lui ordonna-t-il. Où bien j'arrête.

Elle le regarda, à la fois complètement surprise par la tournure des événements et frustrée contre Harry, qui jouait carrément avec elle, mais elle se sentit ensuite très excitée par son cran et son audace sans limite, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais le plaisir la submergea à nouveau et elle ne voulait absolument pas le perdre. Je ne le supplierai pas! Pensa-t-elle, c'est hors de question. N'entendant pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, Harry se mit à ralentir ses mouvements de bassins. La réponse de son amante fut quasiment instantanée. D'accord! Tu as… Tu as gagné. Je veux… Je veux cet orgasme. Alor… Alors donne le-moi! Je t'en supplie! Finit-elle par dire tout en refoulant quelques spasmes pour mieux parler. C'est alors qu'Harry déchaîna littéralement son bassin comme une véritable tempête.

Les deux amoureux s'engagèrent sur la route de l'orgasme mutuelle. Ginny avait la gorge tellement nouée, que même si elle aurait voulu parlé elle en aurait été incapable; seuls quelques cris entrecoupés laissait transparaître qu'elle respirait encore. L'ensemble de son corps était secoué par d'incroyables convulsions. Harry tenait fermement les hanches de Ginny qui bougeaient sans cesse, et il sentait lui aussi cette incroyable force sexuelle qui commençait à l'envahir. Ginny eut finalement l'orgasme tant attendu qui dura plusieurs longues secondes. Tout en contrôlant sa respiration, avec l'aide de terribles efforts mentaux, Harry se dégagea de l'entrejambe de sa dulcinée et se libéra de sa jouissance pour ne pas éjaculer. Les deux êtres étaient en sueur, la cuisine était parfumée d'une odeur de sexe, et les ébats amoureux étaient loin d'être terminés. Ginny était toute rouge, haletante et en sueur. Elle se retourna vers Harry et se blotti joliment contre lui.

Je t'aime mon amour, dit Ginny.

À ce moment précis une émotion étrange transperça Harry, c'était comme s'il réalisait à quel point ils s'aimaient. Le début de leur relation avait commencé avec un coup de foudre à Poudlard, les deux ne se connaissait pas vraiment, mais ils ressentaient tous deux de fortes émotions l'un envers l'autre. Une fois que leur existence se sont croisées, s'ignorer fut impossible, et chaque jour passer sans l'autre était ridiculement long, parfois pénible. Qu'une journée, ou que seulement quelques heures se soient passées sans la compagnie de l'autre, cela leur semblait comme des mois. Une envie pressante, parfois accablante, une attraction très forte, un amour hors de leur contrôle, c'est ce que Ginny et Harry éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Avec le temps leur situation à évoluée, et leur amour aussi. En partageant leurs secrets, leurs moments agréables et difficiles, et en vivant ensemble pendant quelques années, l'amour fou qu'ils ressentaient c'est dissipé, et il a été remplacé par une intimité plus profonde, un sentiment de confiance mutuel, et un désir de s'épanouir ensemble. Ils sont devenus complètement à l'aise dans leur relation; quand les deux amoureux se faisaient face, ils ne portaient aucuns masques pour se dissimuler, ils se voyaient comme ils étaient réellement.

Wow! Pensa Harry, c'est fou la chance que j'ai d'être tombé sur une fille pareille! Je suppose que les personnes qui font l'expérience d'une relation semblable à celle-ci sont très rares, quasiment privilégiées. L'amour que je ressens pour Ginny me fait sentir vivant, et les frissons qui me parcours quand je la sers dans mes bras sont carrément exaltants. Je me sens en vie, plus que jamais. Une force traverse mon sang, une force, qui à chaque battement de cœur, fait entendre son échos jusqu'aux endroits les plus sombres de mon âme. C'est insensé, cette puissance je la ressens en ce moment même, et elle duplique mes envies sexuelles.

Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie, dit-il juste avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

C'est ensuite Ginny qui prit l'initiative. Elle fit signe à Harry de s'installer sur une chaise et elle avança pour être placée au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier baisa tendrement le ventre mince de sa copine pour l'inciter à passer à l'acte. Sans plus tarder elle prit le pénis de son amant, le branla un peu pour s'assurer de sa dureté, et plus que satisfaite elle l'introduisit en elle tout en s'assoyant sur ses jambes. Puis elle se mit à faire de légers mouvements de haut en bas pour s'habituer à la stabilité de la chaise. Une fois bien adaptée elle se mit à faire des mouvements d'avant-arrière. Puis une fois sûre d'être bien stable, elle devint plus audacieuse et se mit à coordonné son plaisir avec sa vitesse.

Après un moment Harry tira Ginny de façon à ce qu'elle soit un peu plus coller contre lui, cette dernière laissa ensuite cambrer son dos dans le vide; voyant son intention, Harry attrapa sa dulcinée par les omoplates. Le léger changement de position qu'elle donnait à ses hanches faisait en sorte que le pénis d'Harry atteignait son point sensible avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité, et elle gémit plusieurs fois. Elle avait l'impression de sentir le sexe de son amant jusque dans le haut de son ventre.

- Je te sens en moi, dit Ginny entre deux gémissements.

L'homme assis sur la chaise fut amusé par les paroles de sa partenaire et il se mit à rire. Ginny se mit aussi à rire et les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent. Les parois vaginales de Ginny se contractèrent avec force autour de la verge de son amoureux et ses mouvements de bassins reprirent de l'allure sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle ressentait profondément chaque mouvements de va-et-vient qu'elle effectuait sur le sexe de son amoureux. Leur corps chauds et mouillés étaient compressés intimement l'un contre l'autre, et les deux partenaires avaient terriblement envies de venir. Ginny jouait délicatement avec le plaisir de son amant et le sien.

Aller! Plus vite! Dit Harry en lui serrant fermement les fesses. Ha! Je veux venir en toi! Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Puis comme une amazone, Ginny fit l'amour sauvagement à son mec. Elle sentait son plaisir atteindre rapidement son apogée. Harry maintenait solidement l'équilibre de la chaise que les mouvements de Ginny mettaient en péril à chaque instant. Voyant que Ginny atteignait l'orgasme, Harry céda et laissa l'orgasme l'envahir à son tour. Son corps était entièrement crispé, ses mains serraient durement le corps de Ginny contre lui. À ce moment précis, au summum de leur orgasme mutuelle, Harry avait l'impression que le monde au grand complet ce situait dans son pénis, et que c'était immensément trop vaste pour son sexe qui ne pouvait aucunement contenir une telle tension démesurée. Plus rien n'existait sauf une vague idée de son organe sexuel qui jouissait au beau milieu d'un univers vide. Dans ce silence profond on attendit une détonation. Son éjaculation, une explosion titanesque. Le Bigbang détruisit son cosmos intérieur dans un éclatement de plaisir fulminant. Le violent plaisir qu'éprouva Harry ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes, et une fois terminé, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée avait disparue. De retour sur terre, Harry remarqua que Ginny avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et qu'elle encerclait son coup de ses bras. Il posa sa propre tête sur elle et les deux amants restèrent assis, l'un dans les bras de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils restèrent là, en silence, serein. Un peu plus tard Ginny jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge.

Mais ça fait pratiquement une demi-heure! Dit-elle en panique.

Elle se leva et fila vers la douche en vitesse. Harry avait chaud, des goûtes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, son corps était mouillé, et son sexe lubrifié par des liquides vaginaux et par son propre sperme. Ne se préoccupant pas de ces détails insignifiants, il alluma le four et commença à préparer le dîner.

Premièrement il me faut les ingrédients. Il sortit du réfrigérateur des champignons, du concombre, du céleri, du poulet, de la salade et de la vinaigrette, puis il se dirigea vers une armoire.

Il me faut des nouilles, il regarda avec attention les quelques choix qu'il avait, se sera des yet-ca-mein, décida-t-il. Il sortit ensuite quelques épices, une baguette de pain français, du beurre, deux bols, un grand et un petit, un chaudron, un poêlon des assiettes et des ustensiles.

Il alluma deux feux, un pour le chaudron dans lequel il avait mit de l'eau, et l'autre pour le poêlon dans lequel il mit des champignons adroitement trancher. Puis il hacha finement les légumes et la salade qu'il déposa dans le grand bol. Il y ajouta ensuite la vinaigrette. L'eau se mit à bouillir. Il prit une bonne quantité de nouilles sèches qu'il plaça dans l'eau bouillante. Les champignons étaient cuis. Il empoigna le poêlon et fit couler le jus de champignon dans un petit bol. Puis il vida les champignons dans une grande assiette. Harry déposa ensuite les morceaux de poulet dans le poêlon et augmenta légèrement le feu. Ginny passa en courant avec comme seul vêtement une serviette qui couvrait sa poitrine et ses hanches.

Le dîner est bientôt près bébé! Cria Harry tout en observant Ginny, mouillée à quelques endroits à cause d'un séchage trop rapide.

D'accord j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Ginny s'habilla et se maquilla en vitesse, et retourna vers la cuisine en courant. Pendant ce temps Harry terminait de s'occuper du dîner. Le poulet et les nouilles étaient prêts. Il servit le tout dans des assiettes.

Ouf! Soupira-t-elle. Il me reste un petit dix minutes.

Harry, complètement nu, servait déjà les plats quand elle arriva dans la pièce. Il y avait des petits pains coupés avec du beurre, de la salade, du poulet et des nouilles. Le cuisinier vida finalement le jus de poulet dans le petit bol qui contenait le jus de champignon, puis il ajouta un soupçon de farine dans le mélange. Il brassa le tout et une excellente sauce pour le poulet était prête. Les deux tourtereaux s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et mangèrent sans parler à cause du manque de temps.

Ha! Je ne peux plus rien avaler, dit-elle juste après sa dernière bouchée.

Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour partir; comme tout homme galant Harry marcha pour la reconduire. Ils se donnèrent un dernier baiser, Ginny se dégagea de Harry pour s'en aller, et ouvrit légèrement la porte, mais finalement elle l'embrassa une deuxième fois. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose de dur qui grandissait. Elle regarda et aperçu un gros pénis en érection qui pointait vers elle. Elle savait que rester plus longtemps ici n'était pas une possibilité si elle voulait arriver à l'heure au travail, mais son corps ne prenait pas compte de ce facteur. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle resta comme figé surplace dans l'indécision. C'est alors qu'Harry souleva sa jupe rouge et baissa sa culotte blanche qui révéla sa petite chatte toute chaude. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il inséra rapidement deux doigts dans le vagin de sa copine. Elle tenta de le repousser sans réelle conviction, mais son mec insista et ses faibles défenses tombèrent. Voyant qu'elle ne résistait plus, Harry la pénétra de son sexe et déchaîna ses hanches sans plus attendre. La confusion mentale de Ginny et la situation extrêmement sensuelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait firent en sorte qu'elle trouva l'orgasme terriblement vite. Harry compris que sa compagne arrivait brusquement à l'orgasme et il se laissa complètement aller. Les deux êtres faisaient l'amour debout, appuyés sur le mur juste à côté de la porte entrouverte, et ils venaient ensembles dans de somptueuses jouissances. Très fort, leur orgasme se termina plus rapidement que celui de la fois précédente. Ginny avait le visage rouge, des goûtes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, et un coulis de sperme glissait le long de sa jambe. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front d'un coup de manche, et ramassa le sperme qui dégoulinait sur sa jambe d'une main avant de remettre sa culotte en place. Elle étendu finalement le sperme qui résidait sur sa paume sur le torse de Harry, et elle s'en alla en courant vers sa voiture.

Harry souriait, il était heureux, il venait de passer un des matins les plus fantastiques de sa vie. Tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, l'homme se dirigea vers la douche, songeur, et toujours en érection. Quelques minutes passèrent, Harry était en train de se rincer sous la douche.

La guerre contre Voldemort va commencer dans quelques mois seulement… Ces jours paisibles que j'aime tant seront menacés. Possiblement plusieurs d'entre nous y trouverons la mort… Ron, Hermione, Poudlard, ma Ginny, et les autres. Il se peut que je ne les revoie jamais… Peut-être y trouverai-je la mort? Et si nous perdons cette guerre, le monde de la magie sera soumis à Voldemort… Non… Même le monde des Moldus ne sera pas épargné. Le monde ne sera plus un endroit sûr.

Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'affrontement. Mon temps est précieux, et je dois en profiter au maximum. Ces derniers mois de liberté que j'ai, je vais les exploiter comme un capitaliste le ferait.


	3. Cicatrice

**Cicatrice**

Le... Du tonnerre? Que se passe-t-il? Soudainement un gigantesque éclair déchira le ciel. HAA! Ma tête! D'autres éclairs, toujours plus destructeurs les uns que les autres transperçaient les nuages Ma... Ma tête! Ses mains serraient son crâne avec force et son visage était crispé de douleur. Ses yeux avaient de la misère à voir dans toute cette lumière; tout était tellement aveuglant... La... La planète Terre? Mais qu'est-ce qu... Un jet de foudre d'une grandeur titanesque fit exploser la planète en mille morceaux, puis il n'y eut que du blanc.

Harry se réveilla, sa tête tournait, il aurait eut un moteur d'avion dans le crâne et ça lui aurait probablement procuré le même effet. Son corps était lourd, il manquait de force. Harry était dans la douche, étendu comme un mort, et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair le brûlait comme du métal en fusion. Après quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits il se rendit compte que la douche était encore ouverte.

Bordel! Depuis combien de temps je suis étendu là merde!

Il se leva avec peine et faillit tomber, puis il ferma l'eau avant de sortir de la douche. Harry était trempé, et sa peau était extrêmement rouge à cause d'une trop longue exposition à l'eau chaude. Il posa sa main sur son front encore brûlant.

Ça doit faire au moins deux ans... Si j'ai aussi mal c'est forcément parce que Voldemort à repris du service... Non! Pensa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eut aussi mal, même quand Voldemort tuait des gens! Il doit être près d'ici! Peut-être qu'il a appris où je vis et il est en route! Même quand je lui ai fait face il a plusieurs années je ne me suis pas évanoui. Alors il doit être encore plus puissant qu'avant! Sans même prendre le temps de se sécher Harry fonça vers sa chambre et prit sa baguette magique. Il avait peur, ses jambes tremblaient et tous ses sens étaient à l'affut du moindre signe.

Voldemort espèce de lâche! Montre-toi salopard! Il avait dit ses mots sans vraiment le vouloir, il était terrifié et ses propres paroles lui redonnèrent un peu de confiance. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit. Harry Potter brandit sa baguette tout haut et couru vers la porte principale. STUPÉFIX!

Il était trop tard pour arrêter son mouvement quand il s'aperçut que c'était Ginny. Dans une ultime tentative il déplaça son bras vers la gauche et le sortilège heurta le mur. Ginny resta figé surplace, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cette situation, si il y avait un endroit où elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire attaquer, c'était bien chez-elle... Les deux amoureux se regardaient sans oser parler, comme si une barrière invisible les avait tout à coup séparés. Ginny était incapable de défaire son contact visuel avec Harry qui venait juste de l'attaquer.

Puis, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte un détail attira ses yeux. Harry était en érection! Mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire! Nu, trempé, paniqué, il m'attaque et à une érection! À ce moment là Ginny pensa à quelque chose de vraiment drôle et ne pu s'empêcher de le dire.

Dit Harry, si tu voulais vraiment me surprendre, tu devrais savoir que tu à tirer un jet avec la mauvaise baguette, elle lui dit ça en prenant un ton naturel, elle avait un sourire enjoué, et elle fixait son membre pointé vers le ciel.

Harry se regarda, et effectivement, il était bandé comme un cheval. L'adrénaline, la confusion, la peur et le réconfort que ce ne soit pas Voldemort qui ait traversé la porte d'entré, mais Ginny, et qu'il ait dévié son sortilège à temps, tout ça avait fait en sorte qu'Harry ait une érection. L'homme bandé regardait son bâton viril, il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensés, confus par sa situation et par la suite d'événements qui avait commencé par sa perte de conscience, mais aussi parce qu'il se surprenait à désirer sa bien-aimée dans un moment pareil.

Ginny n'en pouvait plus, après quelques instants elle se laissa simplement éclater de rire. Harry était franchement ridicule! S'en était trop. En voyant son amante rire ainsi, Harry s'aperçut à quel point cette scène était comique, et il se mit à rire lui aussi. Les amoureux avaient l'air de vrais bouffons tant ils riaient forts et sans retenu. Harry riait tellement qu'il eut une crampe au ventre, mais il fut incapable d'arrêter de rire, alors il eut encore plus mal et il devint encore plus ridicule. Ginny remarqua la détresse d'Harry qui avait une crampe; cette fois c'était le comble du comble! Elle pleurait de rire tellement la situation était hilarante. Après plusieurs instants, Ginny et Harry purent reprendre leur souffle.

Harry, dit Ginny, quand tu as tiré ce sortilège qui m'a presque frappé, ton regard était glacial, qui est-ce que tu attendais? Ne me dit pas que les Mangemorts nous ont déjà trouvé? Ce n'est pas possible, la guerre est supposée commencer dans quelques mois.

Harry fit un sourire rassurant à Ginny. Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce que j'ai cru en premier lieu, mais en fin de compte c'est impossible, car si des Mangemorts patrouillaient la région les gens du ministère de la magie nous auraient mis au courant et on aurait changé de location. Si ça ne te dérange pas je vais me sécher et me changer avant de tout t'expliquer.

Euh... D'accord, dit Ginny qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Une fois Harry vêtu, les deux amoureux s'installèrent sur leur lit pour parler confortablement. Harry était allongé tandis que Ginny restait assise.

Alors mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste?

J'ai d'abord cru que Voldemort nous avait trouvé, mais je me rends compte que ça ne peut pas être ça.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Quand tu as quitté la maison cet après-midi j'ai pris une douche. Je ne me souviens pas trop ce qui c'est passé, j'ai eut mal à la tête et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits j'ai étendu par terre et la douche était encore ouverte. J'avais tellement mal à la tête que j'avais de la difficulté à marcher.

C'est peut-être l'eau chaude qui t'as... Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Non. C'était ma cicatrice qui me faisait mal, et je n'ai jamais eut aussi mal de toute ma vie. Pense-y, de ton départ de la maison jusqu'à quelques minutes avant ton retour j'étais inconscient dans la douche. Je suis resté au moins huit heure, c'est de loin le pire des chocs que j'ai eut à la cicatrice. Évidemment je me suis rapidement dit que la cause de mes maux de tête était Voldemort, et j'étais certain qu'il était proche, c'est pour ça que je t'ai attaqué.

Mais si tu as eut si mal à ta cicatrice c'est certainement parce que Voldemort est là! Dit Ginny qui se mettait à paniquer (À force de vivre avec Harry, Ginny à prit l'habitude d'appeler le seigneur des ténèbres par son vrai nom).

Non. Je n'ai plus mal maintenant, si il était là ma douleur ne serait pas partit crois-moi. En plus il y trop de d'agents du ministère qui sont encore de notre côté pour que l'on soit trahi, et les Mangemorts ne nous repérons pas à cause des barrières magiques qui nous dissimulent.

Alors qu'est-ce qui à causé ton mal! C'est insensé!

Oui je sais bien, mais je ne trouve aucune explication logique.

Les deux amoureux se mirent à réfléchir.

Peut-être que Voldemort à tenter de lire mes pensés? Non c'est impossible, gamin je lui résistais déjà bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais perdu connaissance cette fois.

Il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombre sur les capacités de ta cicatrice, dit Ginny. Peut-être que Voldemort à découvert un sort qui peut t'affaiblir?

C'est une possibilité, mais sérieusement je n'aime pas trop y penser, parce que si c'est vrai... Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, vaut mieux pas envisager le pire dès le départ.

…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny?

Tu as souvent été en connexion avec Voldemort à cause de votre lien unique. Crois-tu qu'il est mort? S'il est véritablement mort votre lien c'est brisé et sa pourrait expliquer ta perte de conscience.

Une cloche sonna dans la tête d'Harry. Je sais... J'ai enfin saisit ce sentiment subtil qui me tourmentait depuis tantôt... Je crois que quelqu'un d'important c'est fait assassiner par Voldemort...

Les tourtereaux passèrent le reste de la soirée dans l'inquiétude, sans vraiment savoir quelle était la cause des tourments d'Harry. Trop fatigué, ils réussirent à s'endormirent après plusieurs heures.

_Pendant la nuit..._

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut. Un cri terrible l'avait brutalement sortit du monde des rêves, et elle était sous le choc. Elle se redressa raide, comme si on lui avait subitement planté un pique de glace dans le dos. Elle cherchait du regard la cause du bruit, craignant que l'ennemi soit arrivé, et tout en empoignant sa baguette magique qui était sur un petit meuble près du lit, elle restait prête à réveiller son amant qui dormait toujours.

VOLDEMORT!

Cette voix qui semblait être engloutie par la peur pétrifia Ginny sur place. On aurait dit que l'homme qui venait de hurler avait perdu la tête.

Voldem... Dit misérablement l'homme, comme si le magicien noir allait mettre fin à sa vie.

C'est à ce moment que Ginny réalisa que la voix appartenait à Harry. Il était tellement terrifié qu'elle n'avait même pas reconnu sa voix. Il devait vraiment faire un horrible cauchemar. Ginny déposa sa baguette sur le même meuble qu'elle l'a prise, et elle se blotti contre Harry. Son corps était tout crispé, on aurait dit une boule de nerf toute tendu. Cette dernière lui baisa tendrement la joue et le serra très fort. Son corps sembla résister au début, mais petit à petit Harry Potter se détendu, et après un moment même son visage se décrispa totalement. Ginny était contente de voir qu'Harry était sorti de son état de détresse, mais elle n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir. Sa main caressait le corps de son amant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait plus de cauchemar et qu'il reste détendu. Puis sa bouche chercha les lèvres de son prince prisonnier d'un sommeil noir. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais seulement profiter d'un moment à l'observer dans son repos. Il avait l'air tellement paisible. Mais le désir ne prévient pas quand il arrive, et c'est parfois dans les moments les plus inattendus qu'il sonne l'assaut.

Ce terrain était infréquenté, utiliser le corps d'Harry pendant qu'il dormait... Cette idée perverse qui traversa l'esprit de Ginny ne la quittait pas.

Mais si Harry se réveillait, il est fort probable qu'il ne soit pas capable de se rendormir... J'ai réussit à le calmer, je ne veux pas le revoir souffrir de la sorte...

Mais le fantasme d'abuser de son amant sans qu'il le sache enflammait cette femme.

Ha non! Pensa-t-elle. Comment est-ce que je peux penser ainsi lorsque Voldemort est probablement à nos trousses en ce moment même...

Elle se culpabilisait tandis que sa main caressait Harry de plus en plus intensément sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Puis elle aperçut une bosse dans la couverture.

A-t-il vraiment une ér... Sa main qui longeait le ventre de son amoureux toucha un membre bien ferme en arrivant en bas de la ceinture.

Harry, malgré qu'il était endormit, avait une érection complète. Ginny commençait à se sentir chaude; le désir de transgresser, et l'adrénaline d'aller vers l'inconnu assaillait son corps comme des bombes destructrices. Ginny s'agenouilla et se mit à sucer doucement Harry. Elle voulait tester ses réactions; pour qu'elle lui fasse l'amour, et qu'elle ait un orgasme, elle devait s'assurer que son bien-aimé dormait profondément. C'est alors qu'Harry poussa quelques plaintes de plaisir. Ginny arrêta sur le champ, l'avait elle réveillé? Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle regarda son visage et fut grandement soulagé de voir qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Une vague d'apaisement traversa son corps qui tremblait légèrement d'excitation et de peur. Elle inspira profondément et se remit à sucer son amoureux. Cette fois-ci elle y allait plus vite tout en accentuant progressivement la pression de ses mouvements. Harry poussait encore des cris de plaisir, et en plus son bassin se mettait à bouger tout seul, mais il ne se réveillait pas.

- C'est parfait, murmura Ginny regorgeante d'excitation.

Elle enleva sa petite culotte sans faire de bruit et se plaça sur Harry. Ses mains tremblaient de désir. Elle prit quelques secondes pour contempler son amant. Elle commençait littéralement à fondre d'impatience, comme si ses forces devenaient molles; elle avait un genre d'impression qui lui faisait sentir que le moment était mystique. Ginny introduisit le membre d'Harry en elle, à ce moment elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri de plaisir. Ho non! Elle l'a réveillé, elle en était certaine! Mais l'homme était encore allongé sur le lit, et ses yeux étaient fermés.

Ça c'était vraiment limite, pensa Ginny tout en ressentant une immense vague d'apaisement.

Cette fois la peur eut un effet démesurément stimulant, et le bassin de Ginny se mit en mouvement tout seul. Elle du se concentrer pour ralentir; cette dernière s'était rendu trop loin pour bousiller tout ses efforts dans un simple élan de passion. La femme se sentait comme dans un rêve.

C'est insensé! Pensa-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de faire l'amour dans les nuages, suspendu dans les aires, comme si le temps s'est arrêté!

La scène semblait tellement irréelle, mais pourtant c'était bien vrai. C'était un film de romance interdite, et elle en était l'actrice principale. Ginny voyait, ressentait, et entendait tout au ralentit, son plaisir jaillissait dans tout son être tel volcan en éruption qui faisait fondre sa propre structure tellement le magma était brûlant, et sa jouissance était mille et une fois dupliquées par le temps qui semblait ridiculement long. Son corps se transformait en éternelle fontaine de jouissance. C'est à ce moment qu'une main agrippa son sein. Se fut instantané. Sa jouissance la quitta, le temps redevint normal, et ses sens tombèrent en instinct de survie. Son cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure, sa respiration était saccadée et elle suait à grosses goûtes.

Mais! Pensa Ginny. Il dort encore! Il me touche et il dort!

En effet, Harry était encore endormit, mais son corps bougeait tout seul. Il était probablement possédé par des pulsions sexuelles inconscientes. C'est alors que Ginny mit sa main par dessus la main d'Harry pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui lâche pas le sein.

Je... Des gémissements coupèrent sa phrase. Je veux venir pendant que tu dors Harry. Sers-moi fort quand je vais venir. Elle dit ces mots sachant qu'il ne les comprenait surement pas, mais citer ses désirs à haute voix l'excita d'avantage.

Elle l'embrassa, et croyable où non, après un délai d'une seconde Harry se mit à l'embrasser lui aussi. Ginny faisait passionnément l'amour à son amant endormit tout en gardant la main de celui-ci contre son sein. Elle sentait à nouveau la jouissance l'envahir, tel un démon qui possède sans pitié corps et âme de sa victime. De nombreux spasmes la secouaient comme si des explosions ravageaient cruellement son intérieur. Dans une convulsion plus forte que les autres elle se plia en deux, elle était maintenant collée contre le torse d'Harry. Elle prit les mains de ce dernier et les mit sur son dos. Toujours inconsciemment, l'homme endormit serra Ginny contre lui comme il l'aurait fait éveillé. C'est quelques parts dans ce moment là qu'elle eut un orgasme. C'était unique, délivrant, soulageant, flippant, indescriptible. La peur qu'Harry ne se réveille, où qu'elle n'atteigne pas l'orgasme l'avait quitté. L'adrénaline qui la sur-stimulait était disparue en même que le risque de se faire découvrir. La nouveauté de faire l'amour à Harry pendant son sommeil s'était aussi envolé en même temps que son orgasme. Ginny venait d'être catapulté au septième ciel aussi rapidement qu'elle était revenu sur terre. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une telle expérience. Même une fois ça jouissance terminée, l'amoureuse d'Harry n'était pas capable de reprendre ses esprits. Captivée par la scène qui venait de se produire, la revoyant, la revivant, la ressentant encore intensément, Ginny ne bougeait tout simplement pas. Ce n'est qu'après une dizaine de minutes qu'elle décida enfin à bouger. Retournant de son côté du lit, tremblotante, molle et épuisé, La femme s'endormit, comblée au delà de ses espérances.

Le lendemain vers 9h00 du matin Harry se réveilla. Il avait étrangement très bien dormit, il se sentait énergique et de bonne humeur. Mais son était d'esprit n'allait pas rester ainsi bien longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard il reçu du courrier, un hibou brun venait d'arriver avec une lettre. Harry donna de la nourriture à l'animal et ouvrit la lettre tout en se demandant se qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Celle-ci annonçait la mort de Hagrid...


	4. Mortalité

**Mortalité  
**

Harry n'ouvrit ses yeux qu'à moitié. Il était semi-conscient, et un vague souvenir de son rêve attisait sa mémoire sans qu'il puisse vraiment s'en rappeler.

Je crois avoir rêvé à Voldemort... C'était terrifiant, j'étais coincé au milieu d'un paquet de Mangemorts, et Voldemort me regardait. Ses yeux bleus étaient glacials, sans pitié, comme ceux d'un aigle qui fixe sa proie. Je ressentais son intention de tuer jusqu'au plus profond de ma moelle épinière. Puis tout à coup il s'est mit à rire, il s'extasiait profondément de me voir prit au piège, fait comme un rat dans une cage. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris ses réelles intentions. Il voulait me décapiter, me torturer jusqu'à me rendre fou, et m'enlever la vie. Je le savais, ses émotions traversaient mon corps, j'en tremblais de terreur, et pendant une seconde j'ai même ressentit son extase. Mais avant que je ne me fasse tuer tout est devenu très flou... J'ai ressentit un désir lointain. Une femme? Harry avait fermé ses yeux, son corps était encore à moitié endormit contrairement à son cerveau qui fonctionnait en mode accéléré. Oui! Je m'en souviens maintenant! Une femme... Elle était mystérieuse, et elle avait le visage voilé. J'étais paralysé, incapable de me mouvoir, comme si mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. La femme me caressait, c'était assez plaisant. Après un court moment j'ai eut une érection, et là elle c'est mise à me sucer. Elle était vraiment habile, et c'était ma sauveuse. Sans elle mon cauchemar aurait probablement continué et mon sommeil n'aurait pas été réparateur. Ensuite... Humm... Je ne me souviens plus...

Après plusieurs secondes à penser Harry rouvrit les yeux. Ginny était à ses coté, encore profondément endormit.

Elle est si mignonne quand elle dort, pensa Harry tout en caressant tendrement ses longs cheveux roux. En observant la ravissante silhouette de son amoureuse, un désir passager traversa Harry. Tilt! Je me souviens de la suite maintenant! Ma sauveuse est montée sur moi et m'a fait l'amour. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, et j'allais bientôt venir en elle. C'est alors que mon bras a bougé tout seul et j'ai agrippé un des seins. Mais là, elle a tout arrêté, j'ai eut comme l'impression qu'elle avait peur, mais je ne suis pas certain. Après ça c'est devenu très flou... Je crois qu'elle a eut un orgasme... Puis elle a disparu, et moi j'étais insatisfait! Tu parles d'une sauveuse! Elle aurait dû finir le travail! Mais je lui dois le fait qu'elle m'a sauvé de Voldemort. Humm... Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Quand à mon insatisfaction... Le regard de Potter se posa sur son amante. Je vais résoudre ce petit problème à l'instant, se dit-il tout en affichant un sourire extrêmement possessif.

Harry rentra dans les couvertures du lit et rampa jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Ginny. Il écarta ses jambes aisément et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec fougue. Sa langue montait tranquillement jusqu'à destination tout en faisant des détours, revenant en arrière et remontant ensuite. Arrivant à une certaine hauteur, Harry remarqua que Ginny n'avait plus de culotte.

Pourtant hier, elle avait sa culotte quand nous nous sommes endormis... Non! Ce ne serait pas elle qui aurait... Je n'ai jamais fait de rêve érotique aussi réel. Aurait-elle osé? Non... Humm... Quoique, venant de cette petite rouquine vicieuse c'est fort possible. Haha ha! Harry riait à voit basse pour ne pas réveiller Ginny. Haha! Haaa... La petite perverse! Elle ne connaît littéralement pas de limite. Abusé de moi pendant mon sommeil! Je vois que même après des années à vivre avec la même personne, on peut découvrir encore bien des choses... Je comptais lui donné envie de faire l'amour, mais tout compte fait, je vais pouvoir m'amuser pensa-t-il. Un éclat immoral enflamma soudainement les yeux verts d'Harry.

D'un simple geste de mains, Harry mit les couvertes de côté avant de s'assoir à droite de Ginny. Cette dernière avait froid et chercha mécaniquement les couvertures.

Réveille-toi ma douce, dit affectueusement Harry. Aller, c'est l'heure. Il lui poussa gentiment l'épaule.

Ginny posa quelques plaintes de désagrément, et après quelques secondes à se tortiller comme une larve elle se réveilla. Elle avait des petits yeux tout fraîchement réveillés. La femme à moitié somnolente s'étira comme un chat et regarda son amoureux. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Ginny fut frappé par les yeux d'émeraudes à Harry qui la pénétrèrent sur le champ. Ils étaient étrangement captivants, enflammé par on ne sait quelle arrière-pensée. Le jeune sorcier la fixait avec intensité, comme s'il voulait s'introduire dans son âme. L'homme aux yeux émeraude s'avança pour embrasser la femme à qui il venait de jeter un ''sort''. Ses deux mains prirent tendrement la tête de son amoureuse tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient rapidement. C'est alors qu'Harry descendit la tête de Ginny vers son sexe. En moins d'une seconde l'ambiance du moment venait d'être complètement ruinée.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais espèce d'imbécile! S'écria Ginny tout en tentant de se dégager.

Un sourire diabolique animait le visage d'Harry. Tu dois connaître la rédemption pour tes péchés de cette nuit. Sa voix était sérieuse, même autoritaire, et il maintenait fermement la tête de Ginny.

Elle arrêta soudainement de se débattre. Non! Il ne peut pas savoir, pensa la femme prise dans une position critique. Alors il était réveillé pendant que?

Harry perçu le brusque stress que sa copine ressentit, et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il avait raison. Alors mes doutes étaient fondés, elle m'a vraiment fait l'amour cette nuit, pensa Harry. Oui. Tu viens de comprendre. J'étais réveillé pendant que tu me faisais l'amour! Et égoïste comme tu es, tu ne m'as même pas satisfait. Maintenant tu vas devoir terminer le travail que tu n'as pas achevé cette nuit.

Mais... Elle regarda le visage d'Harry et s'aperçu qu'il avait un sourire diabolique. Je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser manipuler par ce petit salopard... Pourtant il a raison, je l'ai bel et bien laissé insatisfait hier soir... Les yeux de l'homme enregistraient avec une précision démoniaque chacune des expressions de Ginny, comme s'il s'agissait d'attaquer sa proie au moment où le coup lui sera le plus fatal. Quand il me regarde ainsi j'ai l'horrible impression qu'il entre dans ma tête, comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées, se dit Ginny tout en ayant un frisson de peur. Et regarde moi son sourire... Il se joue de moi Si tu crois me manœuvrer comme un jouet tu te trompes Potter! Pensa-t-elle.

Cette fois Harry était plus sérieux, plus sincère, et il avait même fermé ses yeux. Tu sais, je suis vraiment insatisfait en ce moment. Pendant toute la nuit une forte impression d'inconfort me hantait. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. J'ai besoin d'une délivrance, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour chérie.

Comment résister à tant de supplices? Pensa la femme soudainement abasourdie. Est-ce possible?

Elle se rapprocha de son amoureux pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le dos, comme pour créer une distance entre elle et lui qu'elle devait franchir avant de l'atteindre. Leur lèvre se touchèrent, se frôlèrent, et s'effleurèrent.

Imperium!

Ginny reçu le sortilège interdit de pleins fouets et perdu immédiatement le contrôle de son corps.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe! Des Mangemorts! Où sont-ils! Pensa-t-elle.

Maintenant tu es sous mon emprise ma belle rouquine! Dit Harry avec enthousiasme. En fait, quand ce dernier c'est allongé sur le lit, ce n'était pas pour créer une distance entre lui et son amoureuse, mais dans le seul but de prendre sa baguette magique. Les gens du ministère ne s'apercevront jamais que j'ai utilisé ce sortilège. Notre maison est barricadé avec tellement de barrières que même si Voldemort était ici, aucune personne à l'extérieur ne le saurait. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'on ne sait toujours pas fait découvert.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie Potter! Grogna Ginny. La femme rousse était franchement en colère. Se faire jeter un des trois sort interdit par son copain, c'était une vraie insulte. En plus il avait de nouveau son sourire diabolique... À ce moment Ginny commença sérieusement à avoir peur. Atteint Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire?

Silencio! Cria Harry. Dès que le sort fut lancer Ginny perdu sa capacité à émettre le moindre son. Bon toutou! Ginny le fusilla du regard, et on aurait quasiment dit qu'une armée de cannons était tous près à tirer impitoyablement sur l'homme assis en face d'elle. Tu va me regarder comme si tu me désirais ardemment. La femme tenta de résister à l'ordre de l'impérium, mais ses efforts furent aisément écrabouillés par le sortilège d'Harry Potter, et ses yeux, malgré qu'elle ne ressente que de la haine en ce moment, exprimèrent du désir. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Ha! J'allais presque oublier! Quand je te délivrai de l'impérium, tu oublieras tous ce qui c'est passé pendant la duré du sortilège. Cette fois-ci la main de Ginny agrippa fermement l'épaule du sorcier qui avait pris possession de son corps. Wow! Là je dois avouer, tu m'épates! Ton regard est toujours remplit de désir, donc tu n'as pas résisté à mon premier ordre, mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me serrer l'épaule. Tu as entrepris une action que moi, ton possesseur ne t'ai pas demandé! Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ma belle! Mais c'est terminé, maintenant lâche mon épaule. Ginny enleva sa main instantanément. Les yeux d'émeraudes du jeune sorcier devinrent soudainement déments. C'est affreux ce que le pouvoir peut faire à quelqu'un! Je comprends Voldemort, il aime tuer, prendre sans ne rien laisser, tenir la vie de quelqu'un dans la paume de sa main, et en ressentir la profonde extase. Tuer pour oublier, tuer pour remplir une vie qui est vide. Existe-il une meilleure satisfaction? J'en doute fort. Et en se moment je t'ai en mon pouvoir. Si elle n'aurait pas été sous l'effet d'un sort, Ginny serait en train de trembler de toute part. Cette dernière ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qui était devant lui, on aurait dit une toute autre personne, quelqu'un qui avait pratiquement perdu la raison. Son regard était transperçant, acéré comme une épée, pareil comme le regard de Voldemort!... Allait-il réellement la tuer? Non, Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille même si le seigneur noir le contrôlait avec Imperium. Mais il semblait si sérieux. Trahison pénible, haine immesurable, peine insupportable, peur incontrôlable! Voilà les émotions qui transperçaient l'âme de cette femme vulnérable et impuissante. Pour la grande finale, dit Harry qui avait un regard glacial, presque inhumain, je vais te... Ginny s'attendait au pire. Elle voulait fermer ses yeux pour ne pas voir se qui l'attendait, mais elle était forcé de rester là avec son stupide regard pleins de désir. Tu vas me sucer avec toute ton expertise, dit Harry tout en laissant tomber son masque de haine. Ce dernier avait retrouvé son enthousiasme un peu gamin et son sourire honnête.

Alors pendant tout ce temps il jouait la comédie! Pensa Ginny.

Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit fut d'une telle puissance qu'elle en oublia presque totalement la haine, la peur, la peine et la trahison qu'elle venait tout juste de ressentir, et elle se mit pratiquement à sucer son amant avec excitation. Comme l'ordre de l'impérium l'avait dit, Ginny suçait Harry avec habileté et finesse, et ça ne prit pas plus de quatre minutes pour que ce dernier succombe aux multiples attaques de sa partenaire. Il était enfin satisfait, mais un détail le tracassait énormément. Il avait presque éprouvé plus de satisfaction à jouer le rôle du méchant qu'à avoir un orgasme. C'était un gros problème, car il y a quelques instant, il ne faisait que jouer la comédie, et pourtant il s'était sentit parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle, et il avait éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir. Mais si jamais il devait tuer, et s'il perdait les êtres qui lui sont chers, deviendrait-il comme Voldemort? Tuer pour oublier le vide de sa vie... Il l'avait dit lui-même. Étrangement ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense comme ça! Me comparer à Voldemort! Est-ce que je suis devenu fou! Jamais je ne serai comme lui!

C'est en disant ces mots qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était loin d'être comme le seigneur des ténèbres, et il fut amplement rassurer. Harry était perdu dans ses pensés et il ne se rendit pas compte que son sortilège ne faisait plus effet sur Ginny.

Levicorpus! S'écria Ginny animée par une rage capable de balayé un Tsunami. Harry fut soulevé par les chevilles en un simple mouvement de baguette magique. Il était suspendu dans le vide la tête à l'envers. Confringo! Harry fut brûlé au bras. Confringo! Cette fois sur la joue. Confringo! Confringo! Confringo! Potter criait de douleur à chaque brûlure; même si ce n'était rien de mortel, la chaleur laissait de grosses marques rouges partout où il se faisait brûler. Confringo! Confringo! Ginny était à bout de souffle, non seulement elle criait comme une enragé, mais elle pleurait en même temps qu'elle essayait de contrôler ses émotions. Confringo! Confrin...

Harry réalisa à quelle point la détresse de Ginny avait été énorme... Je suis désolé, je ne vou...

Crache-limace! Le visage d'Harry tourna au vert, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Eurrr! Blurp!... Beuu... Non seulement il venait de recevoir le sort Crache-limace, mais en plus il était suspendu à l'envers, cela eut comme effet de doubler le poids de sortilège. La quantité de limace qui sortait de la bouche d'Harry était impressionnante, c'était à peine s'il avait le temps de respirer. Plus il vomissait et plus il tournait au rouge. Harry! Il était train de s'étouffer, et les limaces continuaient à sortir de son estomac en rafale. La situation devenait dangereuse. Harry! Non qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Harry ça va! Il vomissait de plus en plus faiblement et ne respirait presque plus. Non Harry! Ginny stoppa le Levicorpus et Harry tomba sur le sol. Elle l'aida à se relever, il était chancelant et son ventre était gonfler, remplie par un paquet de grosses limaces juteuses. C'est alors que Ginny prit un grand élan et frappa Harry dans le ventre de toutes ses forces. Un long jet de limace, de glue et d'acides gastriques s'évacuèrent tous en même temps de la bouche d'Harry, et jusqu'à ce jour, personne ne sait comment tout ça est sortie en même temps de sa bouche. Évidemment, ce n'est nul autre que Ginny qui reçut le jet en pleine figure. Boueuu! S'écria Ginny.

Harry s'écroula sur le sol, il était complètement vidé, mais encore en vie et bel et bien conscient. Hey... Ginny... Réussit-il à articuler.

Elle courut à son chevet tout en réprimant un torrent de larmes. Pendant un moment elle avait vraiment cru qu'Harry allait mourir, et elle a eut énormément peur de le perdre. Oui?...

Est-ce que juste là... Tu as essayé de me tuer...

Non! Je... Je... Je suis désolé Harry! S'écria-telle en éclatant en sanglot.

C'est bon... Il toussa pendant plusieurs secondes. Tu es pardonné. Alors dit… Toussa-t-il. On est quitte?

D'accord, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Les deux amoureux se mirent à rire comme ils n'avaient jamais rit auparavant. C'était un rire délivrant, rassurant, réconciliateur. Ils n'avaient plus à être fâchés l'un contre l'autre, il n'y avait plus de trahison, plus de haine, mais seulement un moment présent heureux et réconfortant.

Ginny et Hary jetèrent quelques sorts de nettoyage avant d'aller se laver. Tout était remis en ordre, tout était comme avant, excepté que les deux tourtereaux se sentaient plus proche l'un de l'autre. Ils se firent à déjeuner, et entre temps un hibou brun arriva par la cheminée avec une lettre. Harry donna de la nourriture à l'animal et ouvrit la missive:

Cher Mr. Potter,

Nous avons la grande déception de vous annoncer la mort de Rubeus Hagrid. Il a été retrouvé hier dans la forêt interdite, sans vie. Les dépouilles de son demi-frère Graup, ainsi que son chien Crockdur et plusieurs centaures ont été retrouvé dans la forêt. Des preuves révéler par analyse magique nous ont démontré que les Mangemorts ont causé cette abomination. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas leur premier raid sur des espèces qui nous sont alliées. C'est pour cette raison que nous vous demandons de venir au Chaudron Baveur au plus tard dans une semaine pour discuter d'un sujet important vous concernant Mr. Potter. Profitez bien de votre semaine, J'espère que vous cous remettrez bien. Au plaisir de se rencontrer dans une semaine.

Mr. Riolant, Consultant pour les meurtres entre sorciers.


	5. Enterrement

**Enterrement  
**

Le hibou brun mangeait copieusement les petites graines misent à sa disposition. Le soleil encore bas dans le ciel éclairait légèrement la pièce, et Harry venait tout juste de terminer de lire les derniers mots de la lettres qu'il venait de recevoir avec effroi.

- Hag… Hagrid est mort… En lisant ces mots la lettre lui échappa des mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Harry! Ginny n'avais pas bien entendu, car Harry avait parlé à voix basse, mais l'expression sur son visage était suffisante pour l'alarmer. Elle ramassa la lettre qui était tombée sur le sol et en fit rapidement la lecture. Hagrid… Non… Une larme de tristesse coula le long de sa joue. Même si elle avait moins connu le gardien de Poudlard qu'Harry, Ginny avait eut le temps de se rapprocher de lui avant qu'elle ne quitte l'école des sorciers. Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il c'est laissé tuer l'imbécile! Cria Ginny tout en éclatant en sanglot. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient les hommes du ministère! Elle tomba à genou et tenta de sécher ses larmes en vain. Ils étaient supposés patrouiller les environs! Comment ont-ils pu laisser une école remplie de jeunes sorciers subir un raide de Mangemorts… Même si ce n'est que la forêt interdite qui a subit des dégâts cette fois, quelle garantie on a que des élèves ne mourront pas la prochaine fois…

Harry ne disait pas un mot, son visage était sombre, masqué par un voile de haine indéchiffrable. Il serrait les points tellement forts que ses ongles commençaient à pénétrer la peau de ses mains; la colère l'aveuglait tellement qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience.

- Hagrid est mort. Il a été tué si facilement… Un jour il est vivant, et l'autre il ne fait plus partit de ce monde. En réalité tout le monde peut mourir à cause d'un simple de mouvement de baguette magique. Peut importe l'entrainement qu'on subit, peut importe notre puissance, personne n'est à l' abri de la mort. Dans ce cas à quoi bon vivre, si on meurt si facilement, pourquoi vivre une vie si instable qui peut basculer à n'importe quel moment?... Tuer pour oublier, tuer pour remplir une vie qui est vide. Encore une fois ces mots résonnèrent en Harry, et ils commencèrent à devenir peu à peu une sorte de vérité pour le jeune sorcier. L'intensité de ces mots s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde et se transformait subtilement en réalité absolue, c'était comme si une autre partie de lui-même lui parlait. Le monde est pourri, lui dit-elle. La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Tu espères, tu rêves, et un jour tu perdras tout. Tu es stressés, tu te sens mal, tu tiens aux autres et ils meurent, ils sont la causes de tes maux. T'ouvrir aux autres te rend vulnérable, ils sont tes faiblesses. Oublis-les, laisse la vengeance t'envahir. Tue Voldemort, tu les Mangemorts. Tue les tous et n'en épargne aucun. Tu oublieras tous les êtres inutiles qui te font du mal, tu te sentiras extrêmement bien. Tu seras libre, soulagé d'un poids mille fois plus lourd que tous ce que tu peux imaginer, seulement tu ne t'en rends pas compte encore. Libèrent-toi. Tue pour oublier, tue pour remp… Ses pensées furent coupées par Ginny qui sauta dans ses bras. Elle pleurait et se blottie contre lui, et Harry la serra fort en retour. Ma vie n'est pas vide, pensa-t-il, tant que j'ai Ginny rien ne m'empêche d'être heureux, cette voie bizarre n'a pas raison. Harry avait un sourire qui se situait à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et le bonheur, et c'est à ce moment que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Les pensées noires qui venaient de le traverser avaient complètement disparues, et après quelques secondes à se retenir, Harry aussi se mit à pleurer. Les deux amoureux étaient enlacé l'un contre l'autre au beau milieu d'un océan de tristesse glaciale, mais parce qu'ils étaient ensemble se réchauffer devenait possible. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans un seul et même espoir de retrouver le sol stable et réconfortant. Et ce lien qui les unissait les rendait étonnamment plus forts, plus soudés. L'harmonie, ou plutôt la concordance de leur âme s'élevait en même temps que leur amour, et cela leur fit graduellement oublier la tristesse qui les avait submergés. Maintenant une passion écrasante les ligotait; incapable de se défaire de leur étreinte, les deux amoureux restait là à se contempler yeux dans les yeux, en pleins centre de la plénitude de leur amour. L'ardeur fulminante de leur désir ne pouvait plus être contenue bien longtemps, et la seule chose possible à faire était de l'exprimer physiquement. Libre de toutes pensées, animés par une flamme dépassant de loin le simple coup de foudre, les amants n'avaient plus qu'à laissé leur corps agir. Leur lèvre s'unissaient à la demande de leur esprits tandis que le désir continuait à les pousser à aller plus loin, et ce ne fut pas bien long qu'Harry se hâtait à enlever les vêtements de Ginny. Ses mains longèrent le ventre de sa douce et enlevèrent son chandail avec un empressement endiablé.

Les amants avaient besoins du contact peau à peau au plus vite. Rendre l'autre impatient, ou lui résisté comme ils en avaient l'habitude n'était même plus une question à se poser. Leurs corps demandaient l'abondance au plus vite, et leurs esprits étaient tout simplement saoulés par l'énorme euphorie que procuraient toutes ces sensations. Ils étaient maintenant complètement nus, gauchement enlacés l'un dans l'autre, et ils s'embrassaient fanatiquement dans le seul but de satisfaire une faim insatiable de plaisir. Le moment était d'une intensité incroyable, et les amants consommaient cette intensité avec une frénésie qui dépasse largement l'entendement. Sans trop s'en rendre compte Harry poussa Ginny contre un mur et il la pénétra. Sa chatte toute mouillée se contracta plusieurs fois au fur et à mesure de la progression du sexe d'Harry en elle; à un pont elle cru en devenir folle. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvée une tel plaisir aussi rapidement, c'était irréel, démentiel. À peine commençaient-ils à faire l'amour et elle sentait déjà l'orgasme arriver. Leurs corps bougeaient indépendamment de leur volonté, un délire sexuel, une passion trop forte pour être contenue, et un amour renversant avait pris le contrôle de leurs êtres. C'est en très peu de temps que les deux amants atteignirent un orgasme mutuel faramineux. Prise par de nombreux spasmes, respirant avec difficulté, vacillante, Ginny ne voulait pas s'arrêter de faire l'amour. Harry avait le souffle coupé, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre un tel orgasme, il sentait son sexe qui pulsait encore avec puissance à l'intérieur de l'entrecuisse de Ginny, et son excitation était tellement intense qu'il en garda son érection même après avoir jouît. Les deux amants le sentait, la magie qui les possédait était encore loin d'être terminée. Sans même prendre de pause, les tourtereaux continuèrent à faire l'amour. Toujours sous l'emprise d'une sorte de furie indéfinissable, les amoureux laissaient leurs corps s'occuper de tout et ne faisaient que profiter du moment. Leurs respirations accéléraient rapidement, ils suaient abondement et leurs cœurs s'emballaient comme si des ailes battaient pour les faire sortir de leurs poitrines. Leurs deuxièmes orgasme fut plus long à atteindre que le premier, mais il dura plus longtemps et fut incroyablement plus intense que le précédent. Propulsé dans un monde qui dépassait amplement le septième ciel, Harry Et Ginny se noyaient dans une jouissance pratiquement trop forte pour ce que le corps humains pouvait encaisser. Après un bref moment à longer le précipice de la folie ils revinrent à leurs esprits.

Mais les deux amants n'étaient toujours pas satisfaits. Ils étaient prisonniers de leurs désirs, enchaînés par de nombreuses chaînes métalliques à leur corps qui demandait toujours plus d'excitation. Même s'ils l'auraient voulu, jamais ils n'auraient pu s'arrêter, ils étaient dirigés comme des marionnettes, manipulés par les ficelles invisibles de leurs désirs, et ils adoraient ça. Ils continuèrent leur folie jusqu'à-ce qu'ils arrivèrent à leur dixième orgasme; totalement épuisés, chancelants, leurs réserves de passion avait été complètement siphonnés. C'est saturé à bloc du sexe que les deux amants s'endormirent sur le plancher, incapable de ce rendre jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

Harry se réveilla après quelques heures, il avait mal au dos et avait froid. Ginny qui dormait encore était confortablement blottie contre lui. En faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller il la souleva et l'apporta dans leur chambre où il l'installa dans le lit. Harry ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait faim jusqu'à-ce que son ventre grogne famine. Ce dernier s'habilla et redescendit dans la cuisine.

Humm... Est-ce que je me fais cuir un bon repas? Non, ça sera trop long. Harry ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en observa brièvement le contenu. De la pizza semble bien. Il prit une pizza congelée dont la moitié avait déjà été mangé et l'inséra dans le four qu'il alluma.

Une fois prête il sortit la demie pizza du four, la coupa en deux et en prit la moitié pour lui. L'autre moitié sera pour Ginny qui ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Harry termina rapidement son repas, il serra sa vaisselle et se dirigea vers un escalier qui menait au sous-sol de la maison. Il ouvrit la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. La pièce était complètement noire et Harry dû jeter un sort pour s'éclairer.

- Spero Patronum! S'écria Harry tout en repensant aux moments fabuleux moments qu'il venait de vivre avec Ginny. C'est alors qu'un cerf argenté, éthéré et translucide, sortit de la baguette du jeune sorcier. Le Spero Patronum était tellement brillant qu'il aveuglait Harry, et ce dernier dû lui ordonner d'être moins lumineux. Tu resteras à mes côtés jusqu'à-ce que j'aie terminé mon entraînement. On pouvait maintenant voir toute la pièce. Elle devait mesurée au moins vingt mètres par vingt mètres, des statues et des armures étaient éparpillées un peu partout, des cibles, des boites et des hommes de pailles étaient carbonisé, en morceaux sur le sol ou accrochés sur les murs. Pour commencer je vais tout réparer. Harry se concentrait, ses yeux absorbaient le maximum d'information que sa vision périphérique pouvait lui fournir. Depuis plusieurs mois Harry perfectionnait une nouvelle technique très complexe qu'il avait lui-même découvert. En se concentrant à l'extrême il pouvait dupliquer ses sorts. Harry inspira profondément. Reparo! Cria-t-il. Dans un processus d'une dizaine de secondes la moitié des objets détruit ou réduit en cendre furent réparer. Normalement le sortilège Reparo ne marche que sur un objet à la fois, et la réparation est quasi instantanée. La technique à Harry permet de réparer tous ceux qui sont dans son champ de vision, et en contre partie le sortilège perd sa vitesse. Reparo! Dit Harry en regardant le reste des objets cassés et brûlés. Certaines de ces cibles d'entrainement étaient tout simplement en trop mauvaise état pour être fixée, alors il se mit à en dupliquer quelques unes. Gemino! Gemino! S'écriait-il tandis que les boites et les cibles se multipliaient. C'est parfait comme ça, dit-il. Premièrement je vais pratiquer des sorts d'attaques. Wingardium Leviosa! Il fit voler des boites et des cibles qu'il cloua magiquement aux murs. Je vais commencer avec une quadruple attaque. Harry se concentra sur quatre cibles en même temps. Déprimo! La baguette d'Harry s'agita dans sa main et s'illumina en blanc comme s'il elle était surchargée par un énorme courant électrique. Ce dernier serra le point pour ne pas perdre sa baguette qui devenait brûlante. Quelques secondes passèrent et les quatre cibles explosèrent violemment. Des morceaux de bois enflammés étaient projetés dans toute la pièce et Harry en reçu un en pleins dans le ventre. Il tomba à genoux le souffle court. C'est… C'est excellent... Acheva-t-il de dire à moitié haletant. Mon sort était assez puissant pour tuer quatre Mangemorts. Si j'ai la chance de passé inaperçu dans un moment critique, je pourrai très bien charger un Déprimo à l'avance et le jeter au bon moment pour me débarrasser de quatre ennemis d'un coup. Il me reste encore trois sorts d'attaque que je veux tester. Piertotum Locomotor! Une des amures s'anima et se leva debout. Très bien! Amure! Tu as le droit de me blesser mais pas de me tuer. Maintenant attaque-moi! L'armure écouta l'ordre et se mit à courir vers Harry Potter. Renis Cavem! Un long jet de flamme sortit de la baguette du magicien et recouvrit l'armure dans sa totalité. Le feu était tellement aveuglant qu'Harry avait de la misère à voir. L'armure continuait d'avancer, mais ses mouvements ralentissaient de plus en plus. Après plusieurs secondes à lutter elle s'immobilisa complètement. Les flammes qui cessèrent de jaillirent de la baguette s'estompèrent complètement. Harry inspecta l'armure, le métal était si chaud qu'il avait presque fondu. Pas assez bien! Se dit-il pour lui-même. Je veux faire vivre un véritable enfer à Voldemort, à cause des Hocruxes impossibles à trouver il est immortel, mais il ressent la douleur, c'est pourquoi mon sort doit au moins être capable de faire fondre du métal. Il va connaître les flammes infernales de l'enfer. Pendant presque une heure Harry pratiqua le sortilège de flammes. Toujours insatisfait des résultats, il décida de passer au prochain sort. Cette fois c'est une Statue de pierre qu'Harry anima. Piertotum Locomotor! La statue se leva, prête à recevoir des ordres. Statue! Tu vas courir en faisant le périmètre de la pièce sans jamais t'arrêter. L'homme de pierre reçut l'ordre et se mit à courir rapidement en rond. Ses pas étaient lourds et faisaient un énorme écho. Harry se concentra à nouveau. Sectumsempra! Cria-t-il. Ce sort habituellement réservé aux êtres humains est censé créer de profondes entailles qui vident la victime de son sang assez rapidement. Harry pratiquait ce sort sur des statues pour pouvoir tuer quelqu'un instantanément. La statue reçue le sortilège mortel de pleins fouet et une dizaine d'entailles très profondes la cisaillèrent. Un peu plus et ces membres se faisaient complètement couper. La statue tomba au sol et se mit à ramper. Harry regarda sa création et enleva le sort qui l'animait. Parfait, je maitrise assez bien Sectumsempra. Maintenant il ne reste que le plus difficile. Le sortilège Waddiwasi. C'est celui là qui me donne le plus de fil à retordre. Harry sortit plusieurs billes de ses pantalons. Il les déposa sur le sol et se prépara mentalement pour le prochain sortilège. Ce dernier consistait à déplacer un objet à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil. Harry pointa une des billes du bout de sa baguette magique. Waddiwasi! Il fit léviter la bille à quelques centimètres du sol avant de la faire s'envolé à une vitesse fulminante. Non ce n'est pas bon du tout… Je peux voir le mouvement de la bille, elle devrait aller tellement vite que je ne puisse pas la voir. Et j'ai en de la misère à atteindre correctement ma cible. Définitivement ce sortilège est un des plus difficiles à maîtriser… Et dire que Dumblebor maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège… Si seulement il était encore en vie…

Harry continua à s'entraîner farouchement pendant plusieurs heures, il pratiqua plusieurs autres sorts dont les trois sortilèges interdits, et à bout de force, il remonta dans la pièce d'en haut, et sans même se changer, il se laissa tomber avec tout le poids de sa masse sur un sofa du salon.

Deux autres jours passèrent ainsi. Harry s'entrainait comme une bête féroce, animé par un nouveau souffle d'espoir que l'amour lui avait donné. Ginny allait travailler comme tous les jours; ces derniers temps elle faisait beaucoup de gaffes au travail, elle pensait trop souvent à Harry et avait hâte de revenir à leur maison pour le retrouver.

Et un mercredi, Ginny arrivait à peine du travail, elle ouvra la boîte aux lettres et y trouva une lettre les prévenant de l'enterrement d'Hagrid. Le lieu ainsi que la date étaient inscrit au bas de la page. Ça allait se passer le lendemain dans un cimetière près de Poudlard. Harry et Ginny était tellement pris dans leur passion qu'ils en avaient oublié la mort de leur ami, et cette lettre fut comme un couteau remit dans une plaie encore saignante.

La journée suivante fut remplie de tristesse pour tous. Il devait y avoir plus d'une centaine de personnes tous assemblées pour les funérailles d'Hagrid. C'est au milieu de cette grande foule qu'Harry aperçu Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers étaient avec toute la famille, Billy, Fred et George, Arthur et Molly. Seul Percy manquait à l'appel. Cela devait faire plus d'un an que tous ces gens ne s'étaient pas revus, et leur retrouvaille leur firent tous chaud au cœur. Ron, Harry et Hermione prirent un moment à l'écart, et rien qu'à se regarder, ils se sentaient déjà comme au bon vieux temps. Tous leurs souvenirs de leurs années d'élèves de Poudlard resurgissaient du néant. Les combats contre Voldemort, les examens de fin d'année, le choixpeau magique qui a fait d'eux des Griffondors, la Coupe de feu, l'Ordre du Phénix…

Mais… Ron et Hermione se tenait la main, chose qu'Harry ne les avait jamais vu faire auparavant.

- Alors les tourtereaux, dit Harry avec un ton cocasse, à ce que je vois votre relation à beaucoup évolué depuis un an. Que c'est-il passé pour que le courant passe si bien entre vous? Et vous auriez dû m'envoyer une lettre! Pourquoi avoir gardé ça secret? Attend, je sens quelque chose de louche, y aurait-il autre chose que vous me cachez?

- Ron prit la parole. Heu… Comment dire. Ron semblait embarrassé. Disons… C'est que…

- Mais dit lui espèce de gros lourdaud, tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassé! Puisque tu ne lui dis pas, moi je vais lui dire. Harry, dit Hermione tout en touchant son ventre qui semblait légèrement plus rond qu'avant, le petit imbécile que tu vois ici m'a mis enceinte.

- Mais? Ron rougissait et semblait offusqué. Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile? On a prit cette décision ensemble, tu te souviens?

- Mais non, je blaguais voyons, lui avoua Hermione juste avant de l'embrasser.

Harry était sous le choc de la nouvelle, il regardait ses deux meilleurs amis à tour de rôle sans vraiment avoir absorbé se qu'ils venaient de dire.

- Alors toi et Hermione? Harry avait approché son visage du ventre d'Hermione, comme pour mieux discerner la courbe que faisait maintenant son abdomen.

Hermione ressentit soudainement de la gêne, le visage étrangement curieux de son meilleur ami qui observait son ventre rond avec tant d'attention la rendait mal à l'aise. Mais dit donc tu n'es vraiment pas gêné Potter, dit-elle tout en reculant d'un pas. Le ventre d'une femme enceinte n'est pas un jouait de la science. En ce moment ton regard est trop curieux pour ton bien.

C'est bon Hermione, lui dit Harry tout en se redressant, j'ai compris le message. Ton meilleur ami vient d'apprendre que tu es en couple, et en plus que tu es enceinte. Ça fait plus d'un an que vous ne vous êtes pas vu et tu as l'impression qu'il te juge. Alors c'est normal que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire parce que j'approuve complètement votre décision d'avoir un enfant, et je suis heureux de vous voir enfin ensemble

Hermione lui lança des couteaux du regard. Pourtant se qu'il vient de dire est vrai, pensa-t-elle, depuis quand est-il aussi clairvoyant?

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Ron. Mon ami, je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper d'Hermione, être aux prises avec une femme enceinte et être futur papa juste avant la guerre, ce ne sont pas des choses simples.

Au contraire c'est un grand soulagement, lui avoua Ron, puisqu'elle est enceinte elle serra exclue de l'affrontant. Comme ça au moins quand je vais me battre j'aurai l'esprit tranquille.

Idiot! Lui dit Hermione. Toi tu auras l'esprit tranquille pendant que moi j'attendrai dans notre maison, morte de peur à me demander si tu es toujours en vie! Le regard d'Hermione laissait transparaître tout l'attachement qu'elle ressentait envers lui, et Ron fut prit par surprise, comme frapper par un éclair lui révélant à la fois la peur et l'attachement qu'Hermione ressentait.

Je… Ha… commendire… jene attendaispasàça… Bégaya Ron.

Mais je te comprends, dit Hermione, c'est beaucoup plus dur de ce battre quand que l'on pense à la sécurité de nos proche, alors je te pardonne ta remarque de tout à l'heure.

Ron avait subitement retrouvé son assurance. Je t'aime ma chérie, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Harry regardait le couple faire leurs petites amourettes avec intérêt, car observer ses deux meilleurs amis en tant qu'amoureux était quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Et toi Harry, tu fais mieux de bien t'occuper de ma petite sœur, car si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose par ta faute mes parents ne le digéreraient pas. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Hum! Pensa Harry avec étonnement. Possessif avec les femmes ce rouquin! La manière qu'il tient Hermione comme si elle lui appartenait et l'attitude protectrice qu'il à prit en parlant de sa petite sœur. Je viens de découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui, pensa Harry avec amusement. T'inquiète le Weasley, ta petite sœur est la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi. Et en plus, si je lui faisais du mal je n'aurais pas seulement toute ta famille sur les talons, mais d'ici une génération ou deux une armée complète de Weasley serra à mes trousses, dit-il tout en pointant le bedon d'Hermione.

Les trois sorciers ne purent s'empêcher de rire, ils avaient tous la sensation que le vieux trio était bel et bien ressuscité. Mais leur conversation fut coupée, car l'heure des derniers adieux était arrivée. Une à une toutes les personnes présentent passèrent devant le tombeau d'Hagrid. Le tour d'Harry arriva rapidement. Il s'avança devant le cercueil. Il était ouvert, le corps du gardien de Poudlard y était installé. Malgré les arrangements qui avaient été faits sur Hagrid, il était extrêmement blême et son visage terriblement angoissé. Sa mort a dû être terrifiante... Harry prit la main du demi-géant entre les siennes, elle était froide, et très dure. Quand un homme ou un animal meurt sans s'en apercevoir, son corps est relâché, et la personne donne l'impression de dormir, mais quand la mort n'est pas directe, et que le sujet subit un stress intense avant de rendre l'âme ses muscle se tendent et le cadavre restera dur comme du cartilage. Harry devina que la mort d'Hagrid a dû être terrible, et il serra les dents pour contenir sa colère. Puis par respect il inclina la tête et ferma les yeux. _Tu as été pour moi un ami et un mentor. Je découvrais un nouveau monde autant remplis d'embuches que de choses merveilleuses, et toi tu étais là pour me guider, me réconforter et m'inspirer quand je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ta mort est trop injuste, tu ne méritais pas une fin atroce, tu étais sensé mourir vieux et heureux, entouré par tes amis et tes élèves de Poudlard. Et_ _je n'ai même pas eut l'occasion de te revoir… Ce qui t'es arrivé n'aurait jamais dut se produire, c'est une erreur, le destin doit être mal programmé, un tel sort devrait être réservé uniquement pour des gens comme les Mangemorts qui t'ont fait ça. Je vais te venger Hagrid, je vais retrouver tes assassins et les tuer. Adieux mon ami. _

Après cette dernière pensée pour Hagrid Harry se retira et laissa la place pour qu'une autre personne s'avance vers le cercueil. Les gens restants dans la file d'attente firent aussi leurs adieux à la personne qui allait bientôt être enterré, une dizaine de minutes passèrent tandis que les derniers encore dans la file d'attente finissaient leurs prières silencieuses. Harry était debout en compagnie de Ginny, d'Hermione, de Ron et du reste de la famille Weasley. Il restait trois sections à l'enterrement, en premier ceux qui veulent s'avanceront et réciteront des paroles en l'honneur du défunt, ensuite le corps serra enterré sous terre, et finalement un banquet aura lieu pour célébrer un bon départ à Hagrid dans l'au-delà. Puisqu'il y a plus de cent personnes la première partie sera la plus longue, et Harry avait prévu un petit quelque chose pour passé le temps plus vite. La file de personne au début si longue était maintenant vide, c'était donc l'heure que quelqu'un s'avance pour dire un discours en l'honneur d'Hagrid, et Harry se dit qu'il revenait à lui de cassé la glace. Il se mit à marcher jusqu'au tombeau, tout le monde le regardait et personne n'osait parler, comme si dire un mot allait violer la tristesse du moment. Harry arriva en face du tombeau et se retourna pour faire face à la foule. Il prit une profonde inspiration et prit la parole. Il parla de son enfance avec Hagrid, de comment il l'avait connu à Poudlard, quand il était devenu professeur, et à quel point il était une personne en qui il avait confiance. Il dit aussi que c'était une mort qu'il ne méritait pas et que c'était injuste, qu'un homme comme Hagrid devait avoir une mort honorable. Après ces mots il retourna à sa place avec Hermione et les Weasley.

Après lui c'est un homme du ministère qui s'avança, ses paroles n'étaient pas très sincères, il devait surement être là uniquement pour représenter le ministère de la magie.

- Bon, pensa Harry, c'est maintenant que ça devient ennuyant, pensa-t-il. Je sais bien que c'est l'enterrement d'Hagrid, mais la guerre va commencer bientôt et je n'ai pas envie d'être en dépression avant le début de l'affrontement. Harry sortit un pénis de plastique ainsi que sa baguette magique des ses poches. On va s'amuser un peu, se dit-il tout en affichant son habituel sourire diabolique. Wingardium Leviosa, chuchota-t-il. Le dildo qu'il avait dans les mains s'envola, piqua vers le sol et se dirigea finalement vers Ginny. L'objet bleu transparent passa sous sa robe et se mit à monter le long des ses cuisses. Ginny sentit un léger frottement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et elle poussa un cri de surprise. Harry faisait de légers mouvements ronds avec sa baguette qui contrôlait le faut pénis. Ce dernier se frottait maintenant contre la culotte de Ginny.

- Sa va Ginny? Lui demanda Hermione. Son cri avait attiré l'attention de toute la famille et même de gens autour d'eux. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour percevoir la réaction des gens. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçu Harry Potter qui tentait de réprimer son fameux sourire diabolique.

- Harry remarqua que Ginny le regardait, elle avait donc vu son sourire. Il arrêta de le réprimer et regarda Ginny dans les yeux. Il ressemblait presque à un démon. Ses yeux n'étaient plus ceux du gentil et sincère Harry Potter, ils étaient pervers et endiablés. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Tu es toute rouge, lui dit Harry. Le ton de sa voix était inquiet, comme s'il se faisait vraiment du souci pour elle, c'était complètement en contradiction avec son sourire endiablé d'il y a quelques secondes.

- Non ce n'est rien. J'ai seulement cru que quelqu'un m'avait agrippé l'épaule c'est tout. Tout le monde fut rassuré et les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau vers le cercueil. Le dildo la frottait de plus en plus vite et elle commençait à ce sentir excitée. Ce n'est pas possible, j'en ai envie et nous sommes à un enterrement! Merde! Pensa Ginny. Je suis coincé, je peux as lui dire d'arrêter son manège, il ne m'écoutera pas c'est certain, et je ne peux pas fouiller dans ma robe devant tout le monde. Je dois rester debout et faire comme de rien. Ha! Le salopard! Il a sûrement tout prévu à l'avance. Je sais! Je vais dire aux autres que j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes et je vais en profiter pour jeter ce truc aux poubelles. Hey Hermione, chuchota-t-elle, hey ho! Je vais aux toilettes, si jamais les autres posent la question tu leur diras.

- D'accord mais ne soit pas trop longue, on est quand même à un enterrement.

- Oui je vais faire vite. Plus vite je serai débarrassé de ce truc et mieux ce sera, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle fit à peine deux pas qu'elle sentit le dildo glissé le long de sa jambe. Non… Il ne va pas oser. Elle continua à marcher et le dildo descendait de plus en plus. Encore un peu et il sera à la vu de tous. Merde! Si je continu à m'éloigner il compte exposer son objet sexuel, et comme je le connaît il fera tout pour que quelqu'un le voit. Elle regarda son copain, ce dernier avait toujours son sourire diabolique. Ce n'est pas bon signe! Il compte vraiment le faire! La femme en robe noire se pressa de revenir à sa place initiale, et le dildo remonta vers sa cible. Elle avait eut la frousse et suait un peu.

- Finalement tu n'y vas pas? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Non… Je vais attendre la fin des discours. Ça ne presse pas tant que ça. Fait chier Harry! Pensa-t-elle. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette magique...

- L'homme au sourire démoniaque approcha sournoisement sa tête de l'oreille à Ginny. Profiter du moment est un art qui peut être très difficile, dit Harry à vois basse, laisse-moi t'aider un peu à en profiter à fond. Entis Sonus! Chuchota Harry.

- À ce moment Ginny devint sourde, elle ne pouvait plus rien entendre. Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort ce sortilège? Je ne le connais pas... Son regard fut attirer un adolescent d'environ treize ans qui disait quelques mots devant le tombeau d'Hagrid, mais elle n'entendait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Ce silence est si vide, et… C'est tellement paisible… Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Pendant ce temps le dildo continuait à se frotter contre son entrecuisse qui commençait à mouiller. Le plaisir envahissait tranquillement le corps et l'âme de la rouquine. Finalement, pourquoi je ne prendrais pas un moment de plaisir? Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire de toute façon… Mais je suis idiote où quoi? Nous sommes à l'enterrement d'Hagrid, et moi je pense à mon plaisir! Se dit-elle tout en se culpabilisant. Et à ce moment la baguette d'Harry fit quelques cercles dans le vide, le pénis en plastique fit un mouvement circulaire et rentra dans la culotte de Ginny, il fit un autre mouvement de baguette et le dildo repoussa la culotte un peu vers le sol, juste assez pour avoir l'espace de la pénétrer.

- Ginny qui ne s'attendait pas à ça sursauta et attira l'attention d'Hermione. Mais tu es rouge Ginny! Tu es certaine que ça va?

- La rouquine remarqua qu'Hermione lui parlait mais n'entendait rien. Elle prit une chance et lui dit oui. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre sa propre voix et mesurer le volume de ses paroles elle parla trop fort et Hermione ne fut pas totalement rassurée, mais elle haussa les épaules et son attention retourna vers le cercueil où une femme extrêmement grande parlait. Ha! C'est Olympe Maxime! La directrice de l'école Beauxbâtons. Elle a l'air drôlement perturbé par la mort d'Hagrid. C'est vrai que personne ne connaissait vraiment la relation de ces deux là. Peut-être qu'ils se voyaient en secret? Ça doit être difficile de perdre la personne qu'on aime… C'est probablement ce qu'Harry doit penser, il ne veut pas qu'on soit triste à cause de la mort de quelqu'un parce que ces jours sont peut-être nos derniers, et c'est pour ça ce petit manège. Et je ne veux pas le perdre dans cette guerre. Il me disait de profiter du moment, et je vais écouter son conseil. Comme ça le temps qu'il nous reste sera remplit de moments heureux. Elle avait été plus sincère avec elle-même, et sa culpabilité s'envola sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte.

- Ginny écarta légèrement ses jambes pour laisser entrer l'objet sexuel en elle. Bon, elle écarte enfin les jambes, ce n'est pas trop tôt, pensa Harry. Là il faut que je fasse très attention pour ne pas lui faire mal. Je ne peux pas voir au travers de sa robe, je peux seulement me fier à ses réactions pour passer à la suite. Le dildo s'enfonça dans le sexe de Ginny avec lenteur et précaution jusqu'à-ce qu'il s'enfonce complètement.

Pour éviter de pousser un cri de douleur Ginny du se mordre une lèvre. Mais fait attention bon sang! Pensa-t-elle.

Oups! Je l'ai insérai trop profond! Il fit redescendre le dildo de plusieurs centimètres. Là il devrait être à la bonne hauteur, il suffit juste que je ne dépasse pas une certaine hauteur. Il visualisa une ligne invisible qu'il se donna comme point de repère. Lentement pour commencer. Je dois tester mes distances. Le dildo se mit en mouvement dans la chatte de Ginny. Elle semble aimer, c'est parfait, sinon je que je fais n'aurais aucun sens. La femme en robe noire crispa le visage de douleur. Oups! Trop profond encore une fois.

Malgré les deux coups douloureux qu'il a faits, mon ventre est comme en feux, pensa Ginny qui succombait de plus en plus au plaisir. Je suis en publique, devant ma famille, et devant Hermione. S'ils me découvraient je mourais de honte! Et en plus nous sommes devant le tombeau d'Hagrid! Ses pensées étaient divisées en deux, la peur de se faire prendre, et son plaisir grandissant qui empiétait sur son anxiété. Le silence total qui régnait dans son esprit l'isolait encore plus dans sa bulle, mais en même temps elle n'attendait pas les bruits qu'elles pouvaient émettre par manque de prudence et ça lui rajoutait un stress. Malgré tout elle faisait de gros effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître son plaisir toujours grandissant, mais le rythme de sa respiration qui augmentait rapidement, son visage qui était rouge et les goûtes de sueurs qui se multipliaient sur son front la trahissait. J'espère tant que personne ne va remarquer. Le dildo allait de plus en plus vite et Harry ne faisait plus d'erreur sur la profondeur à aller. C'est trop dingue! J'ai l'impression que mon ventre est en train de fondre. J'en veux plus! Je ne veux pas que ça arrête! Se contenir devenait vraiment difficile. Non, mes jambes se mettent à trembloter! Son ventre commençait à sentir des convulsions de plaisir. Elle luttait de toute ses forces pour garder le contrôle d'elle même, mais la jouissance prenait son corps d'assaut comme des centaines de chars d'attaque qui détruisent impitoyablement une à une toutes les défenses d'une forteresse. Son plaisir était tellement intense qu'elle en oublia les autres; ses dernières défenses tombèrent. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers Ginny qui respirait beaucoup trop fort pour être dans un état normal. Il était devenu évident que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Tous ces regards fixés sur moi, étrangement ça ne me gêne pas. Je ne comprends pas, c'est comme s'ils n'ont plus d'importance. Je veux… Je veux jouir.

Ginny! Sa va Ginny! Les yeux de son frère et sa copine, de son père et sa mère, de ses deux frères jumeaux, et d'Harry étaient tous rivés sur elle. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans son sang, et ça l'excitait encore plus. Puis elle sentit la vitesse et l'intensité du dildo croître d'avantage en elle. Une extase délirante s'éprît d'elle, et elle commença à voir flou.

Elle était chancelante, prise par un plaisir fou, et tout le monde accourait vers elle. Non! Tout le monde me voit! J'ai un orgasme devant tout le monde! Dans un effort ultime elle s'empêcha de crier avant de tituber et s'écrouler sur le sol. Puis Ginny eut une perte de conscience qui dura moins d'une seconde, mais se fut assez pour lui faire oublier les événements qui venaient de se produire. Mais… Que c'est-il passer?... Pourquoi… Pourquoi tout le monde autour de moi… Pourquoi ils me regardent ainsi… J'ai l'impression… J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps tremble… Mais je ne suis pas certaine… Je n'ai plus de force… C'est étrange, je me sens si bien… J'ai… Je veux dormir… Mes paupières sont si… Tellement lourdes… Où suis-je déjà? Pourquoi je ne me souviens plus?... J'ai l'impression de tomber… Elle aperçue le sol qui se rapprochait d'elle. Alors je tombe… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Elle voyait flou, mais Ginny reconnu le cimetière. Je… Je me souviens maintenant…

Ginny! Cria Harry. Il l'attrapa de justesse; elle était inconsciente.

Mais que se passe-t-il! dit Arthur Weasley en voyant sa fille évanouie.

Maintenant les cents personnes présentent pour l'enterrement regardait la scène et les discours étaient temporairement arrêté. Je crois qu'elle a fait une chute de pression, dit Harry. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie de l'école juste au cas où.

D'accord, dit Arthur, mais je t'accompagne.

Moi aussi j'y vais dit Molly.

Finalement la famille au complet y alla ainsi qu'Hermione. Après un courte marche ils arrivèrent devant l'entré principale de Poudlard et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'infirmerie. L'entrer dans Poudlard rappela beaucoup de souvenir à Harry, et il ressentit une sorte de nostalgie du passé. Une infirmière était en train de traité un patient qui c'était cassé le coude. Elle lui fit boire une mixture, qui à en juger par la réaction de l'élève, devait être profondément dégoûtante, peu après l'ingurgitation le bras de l'adolescent ce régénéra dans une douleur atroce.

Ça, ça me rappelle des souvenir du Quidditch! Pensa Harry avec enthousiasme.

Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider, dit la femme aux cheveux brun.

Ma fille est inconsciente, faite quelque chose! Lui dit Arthur Weasley en panique.

Déposez-la sur le lit à votre gauche, je vais l'examiner. Harry s'avança et déposa son amoureuse sur le lit. L'infirmière de Poudlard jeta un sort pour l'examiner, puis elle prit les signes vitaux de Ginny juste pour être sûr. Elle n'a rien révéla l'infirmière. Elle a du tombé inconsciente à cause d'une surcharge d'émotion ou d'un stress intense. Je crois qu'elle a fait de l'hyperventilation. Respirait-elle fort avant de s'évanouir?

Oui c'est exactement ça qui est arrivé, elle respirait bruyamment, puis elle est devenu chancelante avant de tomber, lui expliqua Harry.

Alors vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, elle se réveillera dans un rien de temps et iras beaucoup mieux, dit l'infirmière avec un sourire rassurant.

Je tiens à rester avec elle jusqu'à son réveille si vous le permettez, dit Harry.

Bien sûr, prenez votre temps.

Je ne crois pas qu'il est nécessaire que vous restiez avec nous, retourné à l'enterrement et je reviendrai avec Ginny d'est qu'elle se sent mieux.

Oui c'est une bonne idée, dit Arthur.

Alors on compte sur toi pour prendre soin de notre fille Harry, conclu Molly.

Hermiones et les Weasley saluèrent Harry et quittèrent l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes passèrent et Ginny se réveilla.

Ha... Harry? Où est-ce que je suis?

Tu es dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, tu es tombé inconsciente, tu ne te souviens pas?

Tout lui revenait maintenant, l'enterrement, le dildo, et la foule qui la regardait... Hey Harry, est-ce que tout le monde m'a vraiment vu, ce n'était pas un rêve?... Dit-elle encore pleine de gêne.

Non ce n'était pas un rêve, et tout le monde t'as vu, mais ils ont tous cru que tu as fait une chute de pression!

Tu... Tu es sérieux? Et ma famille, papa et maman, ils n'ont pas de doutes?

Aucun, en fait ils s'inquiétaient pour ton état de santé, et ton père était prit de panique, c'était assez comique à voir.

Hey! Il n'y a rien de comique! Tu m'as piégé! Ils auraient vraiment pu comprendre se qui se passait, et tout le blâme aurait été sûr moi! Espèce de profiteur!

Au contraire! Nous sommes comme des gamins qui viennent de réussirent un mauvais sans se faire prendre! Sauf que là c'était cent fois plus sensationnel!

Ginny se mit à rire, ce gars était comme un enfant. Dans ce cas, sa fait de moi ta complice.

Oui! Nous ne sommes pas seulement des amoureux, des amants, ou des conjoints, nous sommes des complices!

… Ginny se mit à rire encore plus, et Harry se mit rire lui aussi. C'est drôle, mais il a raison, en se moment je me sens tellement en complicité avec lui, pensa-t-elle, même s'il vient de me faire un coup pareil, il est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait si loin. Ses yeux émeraude me fixent, et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut scruter mon âme. C'est comme s'il est possédé par une flamme mystérieuse que je ne saurais décrire. Je me rends compte que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que je l'aurais cru, il y a encore des parties de lui que je ne connais pas… Je… Je veux le découvrir d'avantage, pensa-t-elle sincèrement.

Il y a un endroit que je veux te montrer avant que l'on rejoigne les autres, lui dit Harry. Le regard émeraude d'Harry plongeait profondément dans les yeux de Ginny, et cette dernière compris qu'elle ne devait pas refuser.

D'accord je te suis, dit-elle docilement, comme hypnotisé par les yeux transperçant de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Rapidement par ici, on ne doit pas se faire voir par un professeur. Ils pressèrent le pas d'avantage tout en se dirigeant vers les profondeurs du château.

C'est endroit m'est familier, pensa Ginny. C'est ici qu'on avait nos cours de potions. Mais où veut-il m'amener? Harry pressa le pas d'avantage. Il faisait plus noir maintenant. Puis ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac, au fond il y avait la dernière salle consacré à la préparation de potions. Attend ce ne serait pas? Harry rentra dans la salle et y emmena Ginny avant de fermer la porte. Oui c'est bien ça! Maintenant que je suis dans la pièce tout me revient! C'est ici que moi et Harry avant fait l'amour pour la première fois!


	6. Potion magique

**Potion Magique**

Non loin de l'école des sorciers, dans un cimetière où l'on terminait l'enterrement d'Hagrid, une femme, mère de six enfants, commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour son unique fille. Molly se pinçait les doigts, se mordait l'intérieur des lèvres, se jouait dans les cheveux, tapait du pied… Depuis plus de vingt minutes elle ne cessait d'avoir des tics d'impatiences, car Ginny et Harry n'était toujours pas revenu de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien les retenir aussi longtemps! Pensa-t-elle. L'enterrement va bientôt se terminer et le banquet va commencer! J'espère que ma petite Ginny va bien! Son angoisse paraissait de plus en plus tandis que les minutes continuaient constamment de s'écrouler.

Bon, je suppose que je n'aie plus vraiment le choix, pensa Arthur qui constatait depuis plusieurs minutes l'angoisse de sa femme, je vais aller vérifier. Arthur Weasley se rapprocha de sa femme pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter chérie, dit-il a voix basse, Gimmy dois probablement se sentir un peu étourdie et elle a décidé de se reposer, mais juste pour être sûr je vais aller vérifier.

Après avoir rassuré sa femme sur l'état de leur fille Arthur se dirigea vers l'école.

_**Une demi-heure plus tôt…**_

Je reconnais cette pièce, se dit Ginny, c'est ici que j'ai fait l'amour avec Harry pour la première fois! Normalement, elle n'aurait probablement pas voulu avoir une aventure après l'histoire du dildo, mais ses souvenirs de sa première fois étaient forts et elle se sentit rapidement envahie par une chaude tiédeur.

Harry referma la porte derrière eux et chuchota un sortilège a vois basse qui rendit la pièce complètement insonore, puis il s'assit sur une des chaises de classe. Ginny fit de même et pris une place à droite de son amoureux. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence, les deux tourtereaux étaient plongés dans leurs souvenirs et revivaient momentanément le passé. Après un instant ils se mirent à parler de vieilles histoires, de Poudlard, de leur relation, et de leur famille. Ils rirent beaucoup, se rappelant les vieux jours. Leur conversation était pleine de complicité; ils comparaient les conditions d'avant et d'aujourd'hui, et ils se mirent à regretter les jours paisibles, car bientôt la guerre allait éclater. L'atmosphère devenait plus lourde et Harry sentit le besoin de changer la conversation de direction.

Tu te souviens Ginny, de la première que je t'ai amené ici?

Évidemment que je me souviens! C'était pareil comme aujourd'hui, tu m'avais apporté ici, sans rien me dire, et moi je ne savais aucunement où tu m'emmenais. Puis dans un élan de romantisme, ou plutôt de perversion, tu m'as pris ma virginité et mon innocence.

Un sourire mesquin grimpa comme une armée de petites fourmis sur le visage d'Harry. Tu fais erreur Ginny, dit-il de la même voix enjouée et malicieuse qu'une couleuvre, je ne t'ai rien volé. Ta virginité et ton innocence, il prit une pause brève avant de continuer le reste de sa phrase, comme pour mettre l'emphase sur la suite. Ta virginité et ton innocence, c'est toi qui me les as données. Tu voulais tellement que je te les prennent, alors j'ai simplement fais le bon samaritain.

Toi? Un bon samaritain? Tu es plutôt un serpent malicieux mélangé avec un satyre pervers. Ginny tenta de s'imaginer la créature qu'elle venait d'attribuer à Harry, et elle imagina une sorte de chimère humaine à tête de serpent qui lui tirait sa langue fourchue moqueusement. L'image physique ne correspondait pas à celle de son amoureux, mais une fois la représentation balayée de son mental, elle ne pu que constater que la bête, aussi imaginaire soit-elle, avait le même air moqueur qu'Harry. Puis Ginny fut frappée par une soudaine réalisation. Attend! Si tu m'as amené ici c'est que tu as déjà tout prévu, tu n'as pas seulement l'intention de me faire l'amour, qu'est-ce que tu prévois!

Ho! Tu commences à me connaître par cœur! Je te laisse une chance pour deviner se que j'ai prévu, dit Harry encore plus enjoué.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ce petit veinard? Ginny se mit à penser à plusieurs choses possibles, cependant des pensées perverses vinrent s'empiler par dessus ses idées logiques, et cela la fit se sentir un peu plus excitée, mais elle se força pour garder son sérieux. Ce que je peux être sûr, c'est qu'il me prépare quelque chose de sexuel, mais quoi? Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la pièce, mais les objets disposés dans la salle ne l'aidaient guère. Il n'y a que des potions ici, ça ne m'avance à rien… Attend… Des potions… Mais oui! Il veut nous faire boire des potions! Mais il n'a jamais été bon dans les cours de potions, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il a l'intention de faire? Elle le regarda et s'aperçu qu'un commencement d'un sourire diabolique se formait sur son visage. Ça ne peut être que ça! Pensa-t-elle. Potter! S'écria-t-elle, je sais se que tu prévois! Tu connais une potion qui amplifie les envies sexuelles!

Bingo! Mais en fait ça n'amplifie pas les envie sexuelle, mais sa enlève toutes les inhibitions, pensa Harry; je n'ai jamais été bon pour faire des potions. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

Harry se leva et parcouru la pièce à la recherches des ingrédients nécessaires. Il prit quelques instruments pour émietter des graines de polryten, puis il écrasa des plantes pour en extraire le jus. La mixture ne fut pas très longue à faire, et il ne restait plus qu'à faire chauffer le mélange. Harry alluma magiquement un feu au-dessus duquel il fit voler le flacon.

Quelques minutes plus tard la mixture était prête. Le jeune magicien fit venir le flacon d'un simple mouvement de baguette magique. Il n'avait pas de verre alors ils devraient boire la mixture directement dans le contenant. Il dirigea l'objet remplit de liquide vers Ginny qui le regarda, comme fasciné par le liquide qu'il contenait. Sa courte contemplation lui donna des papillons de peur et d'excitation dans le ventre.

Dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque? Se demanda-t-elle. Il ne me ferait jamais boire un truc dangereux. Puis son regard fut attiré une fois de plus par le sourire profondément diabolique de son amant. En le voyant elle eut une révélation. Avec lui on ne sait jamais! Il peut me faire boire n'importe quoi tant que je reste en vie! Elle regarda de nouveau le contenant, mais cette fois-ci elle en avait peur.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait Harry fit voler le contenant vers lui. Alors, tu ne te décides pas à en boire? Où peut-être que tu n'es pas sûre de la quantité à avaler? On a qu'à boire la moitié chacun. Sur ces mots Harry ingurgita le liquide vert.

L'effet se fit sentir tout au plus après quelques secondes. Les pupilles du sorcier se dilatèrent et ses muscles se détendirent, et il sentit ses désirs gonfler comme un ballon de plage. Il se contenait depuis longtemps, en fait il avait envie de faire l'amour depuis le début de l'histoire du dildo, car qu'y a-t-il de plus arrosant que de voir une femme qui à du plaisir? Après s'être essuyé la bouche d'un coup de manche il fit voler le flacon jusqu'à Ginny. Cette dernière hésita encore un peu, mais quelques secondes suffirent pour que ses doutes se fassent enterrés par un empressement à boire la potion.

Harry la regardait boire le liquide qu'il venait à peine d'avaler; il n'avait envie que d'une chose, violer le corps de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait complètement oublié l'enterrement d'Hagrid. Comme un cheval au beau milieu d'une course, il ne voyait que devant lui. Non seulement sa vision, mais tous ces sens étaient comme absorbés par les fine courbes de son amante. C'était comme s'il avait perdu tout ses perceptions, et qu'un sixième sens qui lui permettait de voir la matière éthéré; avec ce semblant d'intuition il ne pouvait voir que sa compagne. Sans laisser le temps à Ginny de boire entièrement le liquide, il fonça sur elle comme un léopard qui bondit férocement sur une gazelle; en ce court instant qui parut si rapide, il lui vola un baiser. Prise par surprise Ginny laissa tomber le flacon qui se fracassa sur le sol, répandant une petite quantité de liquide sur le plancher de pierre. La femme prise au désarroi ne s'aperçut même pas que la potion faisait déjà ressentir son effet.

C'est complètement désinhibée qu'elle s'empressa de baisser le pantalon d'Harry. L'homme qui vit l'objet de ses désirs lui filer d'entre les bras, fut agréablement surpris que son amoureuse ait prit cette initiative.

La sorcière s'amusa pendant un bref moment avec l'engin de son compagnon qui se durcit rapidement. Le membre qui pointait le ciel, bravement gonflé par le sang, rappela quelques souvenirs cocasses à Ginny, et cette dernière ce mit à rire, ou plutôt à couiné comme un hamster. Sûrement à cause de la potion, elle oublia qu'elle était en train de faire plaisir à son amant et elle se laissa tomber sur le dos tout en pouffant de rire. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle riait de la sorte, y avait-il quelque chose d'étrange avec son pénis? La réponse à sa question le hantait tellement qu'il ne se sentit même pas vexé.

Quoi? Dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? La sorcière ne répondit pas, elle était comme engloutie par l'hilarité de sa propre imagination. Mais c'est quoi?

C'est que… Essaya de dire Ginny. Sa phrase fut entrecoupé par plusieurs gloussements, mais elle se forçat à parler. C'est que… L'image de Harry, tout rouge, trempé, qui avait une érection et qui lui jetait un sort la refrappa de pleins fouet encore une fois, et elle se roula sur le dos comme un enfant qui joue dans la bouette. Ton érection! Cria-t-elle en riant. Ses propres mots la faisaient encore plus rire et son ventre se tordit de douleur tellement elle trouvait ça drôle. Baguette magique! Ces deux mots furent les derniers qu'elle fut capable de prononcer.

Harry comprit sur le champ qu'elle parlait de la fois où il lui avait jeté un sortilège qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de dévier. Content de ne pas avoir une quelconque déformation de la verge, Harry ressentit un profond soulagement. Et une fois que ses peurs concernant son engin furent chassées il se mit à rire de sa propre stupidité. Après un moment il posa son regard sa compagne qui n'en avait pas finit de pouffer de rire, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut la vive impression que les traits du visage de cette dernière s'étaient déformés. L'image d'une tête de zombie squelettique qui riait de toutes ses tripes resta imprégner dans son globe frontal intérieur, et un fou rire incontrôlable, complètement irrépressible l'envahit. La femme qui couinait de rire commençait maintenant à haleter, et à bout de souffle, elle respira un bouffer de sa salive et s'étouffa. Rire et toux se mélangèrent dans une sorte de vulgaire tohubohu qui faisait raisonner son écho dans toute la salle. Cette fois ce fut le tour d'Harry de tomber sur le sol et de se tordre de rire. Les amoureux ne purent s'arrêter de s'esclaffer ainsi, jusqu'à-ce que finalement leurs tripes les trompèrent; ayant trop mal ils durent se forcer pour arrêter de rire.

Haletants, complètement désinhibés, ils avaient chauds et ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se ruer l'un sur l'autre comme des animaux sauvages. Leurs vêtements décolèrent dans toutes les directions comme des flèchent, et avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ils faisaient déjà l'amour.

Il y a quelque chose, pensa Ginny, de tellement, différent… On se connaît tellement bien, quand on le fait habituellement, on se fait des caresses comme si c'est une chose naturelle, un peu comme si une part de nous appartient à l'autre, ou peut-être plus comme si l'autre n'a aucune hésitation dans se qu'il fait, puisque faire l'amour avec lui est normal, et notre corps y est rendu habituer. Mais la j'ai l'impression de me trouver devant un inconnu, et quand nous nous sommes sauté dessus tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas parce que l'on se connaissait depuis longtemps, mais parce que nous avions tous les deux une incroyable pulsion qui nous poussait dans le dos.

Harry embrassait chaudement le coup se sa bien-aimé tandis que sa mains descendait vers son sexe. Il aboutit au clitoris et fit quelques ronds rapides qui lui valurent un mouvement de bassin et un balancement de tête vers l'arrière de la part de son amante. Pressé par une envie sauvage, Harry ne s'attarda pas très longtemps sur l'entrée, et il passa plus tôt au repas principal; rentrant deux doigts dans la chaude et humide forteresse de sa compagne, il s'assura qu'elle était bien mouillée, puis parfaitement satisfait il la leva et la déposa sur une des tables de classe pour lui faire l'amour. Malgré l'ardeur qui lui disait de laisser aller toute ses pulsions d'un seul coup, il prit tout le temps qu'il lui fallait.

Une envie oppressante me dicte d'être sauvage et de me laisser complètement aller, pensa Harry, mais je veux pleinement profiter de se moment, en étant le plus conscient possible. Je vais prendre mon temps et exploiter l'instant au maximum.

En variant doucement la vitesse de rapide à lente, il apportait Ginny avec lui près du septième ciel et redescendait ensuite sur terre progressivement. Il répéta cette manœuvre à plusieurs reprises, et une fois il passa à deux doigts d'éjaculer, mais il su se contenir. Se promener sans cesse au bord du précipice de la jouissance est un jeu très risqué, mais avec assez d'habilité cela devient une véritable bénédiction. Le plaisir augmentait à chaque fois que les amants longeaient la falaise de l'exaltation, et résister à l'orgasme devenait une véritable bataille intérieure digne des terrifiantes croisades du moyen âge. Cependant les amoureux continuaient à résister, ou plutôt à lâcher prise, comme s'ils se laissaient bercer par des vagues. C'était comme si ces derniers voulaient rechercher, voir de leurs propres yeux la limite de leur jouissance.

Il devenait de plus en plus impossible de faire marche arrière; dans leur marche jusqu'à l'orgasme, pour chaque deux pas faits à reculons, trois étaient fait en avant. Le courant d'un océan en entier les bousculait. Ils se faisaient tirés vers le fond des océans, propulsés vers le rivage, puis tirés encore plus vers le fond des immenses étendues d'eaux. Leur ascension, ou plutôt leur descente vers les abysses obscurs de l'orgasme était en mouvement perpétuel qui ne pouvait plus être arrêté. Et c'est dans le flux de leur jouissance qu'une vague plus forte que les autres les attira hors de porté de l'horizon, et qu'ils s'engagèrent dans le point culminant de leur plaisir. Mais le flux des vagues ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et ça les poussa encore plus loin, à un autre point encore plus exultant qui dépassait largement le précédent.

Parfois les événements sont étranges, et malgré qu'une situation n'a pas, ou n'a presque pas de chance de se produire, elle se produit quand même. Ginny avait le haut du corps accoté sur une table de classe, elle criait au firmament, et Harry éjaculait en elle pendant qu'il lui tenait la tête par les cheveux, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Arthur Weasley ouvrit la porte de la salle des potions.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit la barrière insonore disparue et les cris des deux amants perdirent tout leur écho, mais les deux complices étaient trop absorbés dans leur état d'exaltation pour se rendre compte de se qui se passait.

C'est alors qu'Athur Weasley apperçu une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de toute sa vie. Mais que se passe-t-IL HO MON DIEU!


	7. Affrontement

**Affrontement**

Harry marchait vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il prenait son temps car il devait y arrivé à la tombé de la nuit et le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché. Après plusieurs instant il remarqua un petit parc de moldus. Il y avait plusieurs jeux pour enfants tel des balançoires et des glissades, et il y avait quelques bancs pour les adultes désirants prendre une halte. Sachant qu'il avait du temps à passé, Harry décida de prendre une pause au parc. Quelques enfants jouaient dans les manèges et l'ambiance de cet endroit était réconfortante. C'est après plusieurs minutes à regarder les enfants s'amuser qu'Harry se perdu dans ses pensées.

Ces derniers temps beaucoup de choses ont bougé, pensa-t-il. Il y a eut ma cicatrice qui m'a fait plus mal que toutes les fois précédentes... Ce n'est pas très rassurant... Puis la lettre du consultant des meurtres entre sorciers qui veut me voir pour je ne sais quelle raison... Et la mort d'Hagrid...

Un voile de chagrin emprisonna l'enthousiasme fondamentale du jeune sorcier. Plus il y pensait et plus sa peine devenait colère. Mais une autre pensée lui fit oublié toutes ses émotions négavites.

Artur nous à vus dans la salle aux potions... Je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier aussi fort, mais je ne crois pas qu'il était vraiment fâché, ça devait probablement être la surprise qui l'a boulversé. Rien que le fait d'y repensser me rend fou d'humiliation! Je suis pratiquement certain qu'il voudra avoir une discussion d'homme à homme avec moi, et je le comprend! Ça ne dois pas être facile de voir sa fille se faire enfiler par quelqu'un.

Le temps avait passé s'en qu'il ne s'en rende compte et le soleil s'était déjà couché.

Bon, ça va être l'heure d'y aller.

Il se leva et marcha le reste de la distance qui le séparait de sa destination; il arriva au Chaudron Baveur en quelques minutes. Une fois à l'intérieur le jeune mage remarqua que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu il y a quatre ans.

_Tandis que l'extérieur de ce bâtiment change avec le flot de la construction de la ville, l'intérieur ne changera jamais_, pensa Harry qui regardait plusieurs sorciers discuter de sombres affaires. Ne voyant personne qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre, il décida de s'assoir et d'attendre patiemment l'arrivé de l'agent du ministère. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de son arrivé. Harry ce commenda une boisson pour faire passer le temps, car il commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre. Pendant qu'il délectait son jus de citrouille il entendit son nom, il se retourna pour voir et s'aperçu rapidement qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes étrangement vêtus parlait de lui. _Ils ne doivent probablement pas savoir que je suis à côté. Je suis connu, alors je suppose qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange à ce que mon nom ressorte dans une conversation... _Les deux hommes continuèrent à parler de lui, et il tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce que ces gens pouvait bien penser de lui.

C'est exact, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de gagner contre ''Tu sais qui'', Harry Potter est notre unique espoir...

Je suis d'accord, si il y a quelqu'un qui peut vaincre le seigneur du mal, ce n'est nul autre que lui.

_Typique et stupide... _Pensa Harry. _Mettre le poid du monde sur les épaules d'une seule personne pour ne pas se blâmer sur sa propre lâcheté à fuir la guerre. ''Tout le monde est sauvé car Harry Potter est là!'' C'est ridicule, je ne peux pas gagner une guerre seul, et encore moins vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres le plus puissant de tous les temps... _Harry se contraint à ne plus penser pour entendre le reste de la conversation.

Le seul problème reste les Hocruxes... Même si ''Tu sais qui'' venait à mourir, il pourra reprendre vie après plusieurs années, ou même pire, les mangemorts pourraient accélérer sa résurrection avec je ne sais quelle sorcelerie...

Justement, dit l'homme trapu qui s'approcha de l'autre pour chuchoter, nous avons pensé à un moyen d'empêcher sa résurection. Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe, mais je suis certain que ça va marché, lui dit-il à voix basse.

Quoi! Empêcher sa réssurection! Comment crois-tu pouvoir contrer une magie noire aussi puissante?

Harry tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre la conversation des deux hommes qui parlaient à voix basse.

En faisant des recherches sur d'anciens sortilèges, je suis tomber sur un sort assez, disont, prométeur...

Serais-ce une magie interdite!

Non, pas exactement. Il s'agit d'une magie assez commune, sauf que les magiciens d'antant avait une formule qui diffère de la notre.

Intéressant, mais il ne serait pas sage de parler d'information sensible dans un endroit publique.

Les complices se firent un signe discret du regard, il semblait que les deux sorciers avaient remarqué la même chose.

Effectivement, surtout lorsqu'un observateur indiscret nous écoute!

C'est alors qu'ils se levèrent et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Harry. Encore plus rapide que ces attaquants, Harry braqua sa baguette magique vers le premier adversaire et le désarma avec un sortilège qui ne requière aucun parole. Sans perdre une seule seconde il s'esquiva vers la gauche et obliqua son arme vers l'autre. Face à face, les deux adversaires étaient près à attaquer à tout moment. Tous les clients du Chaudron Baveur se retournèrent vers la scène du combat et quelques magiciens étaient même près à intervenirent.

Harry... Potter? Dit le sorcier trappu qui avait été désarmé.

Harry le regarda d'un oeil tout en ce demandant qui il pouvait bien être.

Oui, c'est moi.

Vous êtes aussi habile que ce que l'on m'a dit. Si vous aviez été sérieux, moi et mon partenaire serions étendu sur le sol, avoua l'homme trapu.

Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Harry qui était de plus en plus suspicieux.

Vous pouvez baissez vos armes messieurs. Harry, je vous attendais. Je suis un agent du ministère de la magie. Vous vous souvenez surement de ma lettre, je suis Riolant.

Les yeux verts d'Harry scrutèrent scrupuleusement l'homme qui se prétendait son allié. Il plongea dans son regard, et l'agent du ministère lui répondit en maintenant fermemant le contacte visuel.

D'accord, dit Harry, vous ne semblez pas mentir... Riolant, l'autre homme qui vous accompagne, qui est-il?

C'est un ami de confiance, il s'appel Flexe et travail aussi pour le ministère.

Bonjour Harry, lui dit Flexe tout en lui tendant la main. Je n'aurais jamais crus te rencontrer ainsi! Le destin est parfois mystérieux.

Heu... Je suppose que oui, répondit le jeune mage.

Bon, assez bavarder, annonça Riolant, il y a un porte au loin qui nous amenera dans un des complexes du ministère, c'est à environ une dizaine de minutes de marche d'ici. Nous allons pouvoir bavarder à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes là-bas. Suivé-moi messieurs.

D'accord, répondit Harry.

Flexe récupéra sa baguette magique avant d'emmener Harry et Riolant au porte au loin. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes jusqu'a une coline et s'assurèrent de ne pas être suivit, puis ils changèrent de direction et allèrent vers un amat de pierres.

Nous y sommes, annonça Flexe.

Mais... Il n'y a que des pierres, remarqua Harry.

Oui, et chacune d'entre elles mène a un endroit différent. Une seule de ses pierres peut nous diriger vers les locaus du ministère de la magie.

Et comment allons nous la trouver parmi toutes ces roches?

La roche que nous cherchons répond à un sortilège précis que seuls les gens du ministère connaissent. Il sera donc facile de la trouver.

Ha je vois. Il y a une inscription runique d'inscrite sur la pierre, déduit Harry.

Pas sur la pierre, répondit Riolant, mais à l'intérieure de celle-ci. C'est une disposition nécessaire dans ce temps sombres.

Sur ces dernières paroles Flexe prononça une incantation latine. Après quelques secondes une roche de petite taille se dégagea du tas de pierre avant d'atterir aux pied de l'agent du ministère.

Mettez tous votre main sur la mienne. Nous allons prendre la pierre à trois, dit Flexe.

Harry et Riolant obéirent sans attendre.

Un... Deux... Trois...

Ils mirent leur mains sur la pierre à l'unissons. Le plancher de verdure disparu rapidement de sous leur pieds. Des images du paysage défilaient devant leurs yeux, mais ils se déplacèrent à une telle vitesse qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande chanbre aux murent de céramique avant même d'avoir eux la chance d'observer quoique-ce-soit. Un feu était déjà allumé dans le foyer, et plusieurs divants étaient disposés pour toutes personnes voulant discuté à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ne soyez pas gêné. Installez-vous, je vous en pris.

Bon, je suppose que je serai mieux assis que debout, répondit Harry tout en s'assoyant sur le divant le plus proche. Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler.

Harry eut un tic nerveux et sembla fortement se concentrer pendant un court instants. Riolant ne le remarqua pas, mais Flexe s'en apperçu et sembla perturbé.

Harry Potter, dit Riolant, j'ai fait une découverte d'une importance cruciale pour vaincre ''Vous savez-qui'', et vous êtes la clé de mon plan.

Dites-moi Riolant, demanda Harry qui se tenait sur la défensive, ce plan, êtes-vous le seul à le connaître?

Hein? Pourquoi cette question? Demanda Riolant qui ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir. Bien sûr que je suis le seul à le savoir, même Flexe ne le connait pas.

_Hum... _Pensa Harry, _c'est bien ce que je redoutais. Je suis sûr à environ quatre vingt pour cent que Flexe est un mangemort qui a infiltré le ministère. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai pris mes précautions._

Et maintenant pour ce fameux plan, dit Riolant tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je suis tombé sur un vieux sortilège, un sortilège qui ressemble beaucoup à un sort que l'on connait bien, mais qui est totalement différent.

_Si j'ai raison, alors Flexe va attendre de connaitre la nature du stratagème et il va ensuite nous tuer. Si j'étais à sa place, j'utiliserais Imperium pour controler Riolant, ainsi j'augmenterais considérablement ses chances d'abattre ma cible. Il faut que s'agisse avant lui. _

Ce sortilège permet d'emprisonner un être vivant dans un contenant. La cible doit être organique, sinon le sort ne fera que quelques étincelles. L'organisme touché devient si minuscule qu'il est presque impossible de le voir à l'oeil nu, puis il est enfermé dans le contenant que l'on a choisi pour cette tâche, leur révéla Riolant. Même si le seigneur des ténèbres est un puissant sorcier, il sera si petit qu'il lui sera impossible de sortir d'un pot en acier.

C'est... C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, lui avoua Harry. Enfermer Voldemort dans un pot?...

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de l'agent du ministère quand il entendit le nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Mai... Mais justement, dit-il tout en répriment un frémissement, c'est là que nous avons besoin de vous. Harry, vous avez un contact spécial avec ''Vous savez-qui'', et malgré sa puissante magie noire, je suis certain que ça fonctionnera si c'est vous qui formulé le sort. Vos baguettes sont des soeurs, puis vous êtes vous-même un grand magicien, affirma le sorcier crapu avec enthousiasme.

... Ça... Ça fait du sens, mais rien n'en garantit l'efficacité.

C'est une guerre, il y a un nombre infini de risque, et il y a une chance que tu puisses y mettre fin, ne veux-tu pas essayer?

...

...Ha...Haha ha! Flexe s'esclafa d'un rire sadique tel un délirant. Vous!... Alors c'était ça le plan pour éliminer le roi des ombres. Vous comptez vraiment vaincre le seigneur de la mort, le roi des sorciers noirs, l'élu du monde des ténèbres, avec un simple tour de passe-passe! Haha ha!

Son rire était entrecoupé comme s'il avait eut le hoquet. Sa voix emplit la salle pendant plusieurs longues secondes, des secondes qui semblèrent ne jamais finirent tant elles étaient insupportablent.

Ha... soupira-t-il tout en essuyant une larme. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'avais versé une larme de rire. Je suis de bonne humeur, vous êtes chanceux, car du coup votre agonie sera brève.

Toi... Dit Riolant avec mépris. Tu es un mangemort... Pourtant tu es un membre du ministère de la magie depuis au moins huit ans...

Si naif, siffla Flexe tel un serpent, si tu crois que votre petit ministère à une chance dans cette guerre, c'est parce que tu te mets un doigt dans l'oeil!

Je ne comprend pas. Nous sommes la plus grande organisation de sorcier, c'est à nous de combattre le mal!

Tu verras bien par toi même, car bientôt il ne restera plus rien excepté des décombres et des morts dans cet endroit. Mais j'y repense, dit-il en s'esclafant de rire, toi et Potter n'aurez pas l'honneur de voir le ce spectacle, car vous allez mourir ici!

Ça j'en doute, répliqua Riolant avec assurance, à deux contre un vous n'allez pas faire le malin longtemps.

Riolant, dit le mangemort, tuez P...

Emperium! S'écria Harry.

Le sort heurta Riolant de pleins fouet et ce dernier tomba à la renverse. Le mage crapu était paralysé de la tête aux pieds. Sans attendre Harry courra vers la droite pour se mettre à l'abri d'un sortilège jetté par son adversaire. Une lumière verte passa derrière lui et explosa au contacte du mur de céramique, projetant des dizaines d'éclats de roche. _Avada Kedavra... _Pensa Harry qui reconnu avec haine ce sort maudit. _Un sortilège qui peut être utilisé par n'importe lequel sorcier moyennement doué et qui tue instantanément... C'est une perversion malsaine de la magie. _Harry était cacher derrière un sofa. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il resta cacher tout en pensant à un plan, mais le mangemort n'allait pas se prier pour attaquer sa proie.

Si tu ne viens pas, alors je te ferai sortir Potter! S'exlama-t-il tout en formulant un sortilège.

Il formula encore plusieurs fois le sortilège de la mort , et à chaque rayons verts qui heurtait le divant le faisait partiellement voler en éclat. Bientôt Harry n'allait plus avoir de protection; s'il ne faisait rien il allait être à la merci du mangemort.

Alors Potter! Haha ha! On ne fait plus le malin maintenaint! Dit-il tout en se délectant du plaisir que lui apportait sa supériorité.

Deux petites lumières sortirent de la position ou était Harry et s'en allèrent dans des directions opposées. Le mangemort était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua rien. Harry attendit le bon moment et plongea derrière l'autre sofa dans l'espoir de gagner du temps. _Aller!_ _Encore un peu! _Pensa Harry, tandis que le mangemort se mit à bombarder son nouvel abri.

* Ça commence à vraiment être énervant ce petit jeu de cache-cache Potter! Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement! Ou peut-être espères-tu que des agents du ministère arrivent te secourirent?

* Avec tout le vacarne que tu fais il sont probablement déjà en route, répliqua Harry.

* Il y a un bouclier magique autour de nous, aucun son ne peux en sortir; tu perds ton temps à essayer de te cacher! Ton agonie n'en sera que plus longue!

* Encore un peu, pensa Harry, j'y suis presque. Il est tellement absorbé par ses attaques qu'il n'a toujours pas remarqué...

Le nouvel abri du jeune sorcier aux yeux verts allait être réduit à néant d'un moment à l'autre. La situation deviendrais bientôt critique.

* Maintenant! Courez et attrapez-le! S'écria Harry.

* Mais qu'est-ce qu!...

Deux statues de pierre se mirent à courir vers Flexe. L'une venait de droite et l'autre de gauche. Le mangemort se mit à paniquer et il lança le sort de la mort à plusieurs reprises sur une des statues. Celle-ci fut propulser de quelques mètres vers l'arrière, mais elle se releva immédiatement et se remit à courir. Une créature sans âme ne peux pas mourir, il faut soit la désenchantée ou la détruire complètement avec un puissant sortilège, pensa Harry. Flexe se retourna pour faire face à l'autre statue, mais cette dernière était déjà en face de lui. La statue animé par la magie se saisie rapidement du bras du mangemort qui était pratiquement sans défense au corps à corps face à un adversaire de ce calibre. Le pauvre bougre tenta furieusement de se défaire de l'emprise du colosse de pierre, mais c'était peine perdue. La seconde statue arriva et se saisit de l'autre bras du mangemort. Harry sortit de son abri, révélant son sourire démoniaque typique. Flexe releva la tête comme s'il allait lui poser une question, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de la formuler.

* Je me doutais que Riolant était sous l'effet de l'Imperium depuis que vous m'avez attaqués au chaudron baveur, dit Harry qui avait deviné la question du mangemort avant même qu'il ne la pose. Un agent du ministère n'attaquerait pas quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il espionne sa conversation. Tu voulais me tester, et voir à qui tu avais à faire avant de mettre ton plan à execution. Et puisque ma magie est plus puissante que la tienne, quand j'ai à mon tour jetté sur lui le sort de l'Imperium il a immédiatement cessé d'obéir à tes ordres.

Harry aggripa la baguette de son captif d'un mouvement sec.

- Dorénavant tu n'en aura plus besoin, affirma Harry avec certitude. Puisqu'elle ne te serviras plus, il est inutile de la conservée dans son état actuelle, dit-il avec un plaisir malsain.

- Aller! Casse-la donc! De toute façon tes heures son comptées Potter! Pour le seigneur du mal et ses disciples tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'une fourmie qui rampe sur l'herbe.

- Monsieurs est bien impudent! Déclara Harry. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi, ou pour notre cher Voldemort, dit Harry avec un sourire grandissant, tu devrais plutôt t'en faire pour toi.

- Toi... t... tu ne vas quand même pas!...

- S'il y a bien une chose qui me met hors de moi, c'est qu'on s'en prenne à ma personne, m'infliger une situation ou je cottois la mort de près, ça créer en moi une colère incontrôlable.

_Vengeance, haine, peur, cloère, laisse les accomplir ce qu'ils sont. Leur nature ne peut être réprimer, n'ait pas peur du mal, utilise plutôt sa puissance pour balayer tes adversaires. _Harry cassa la baguette de Flexe avec satisfaction. _Pour un homme qui a tenté de te tuer, le pris à payer est évident. Montre de la pitié et il reviendra te tuer dans le dos dès qu'il en aura la chance. _La main d'Harry caressa doucement la joue de Flexe, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire un poème d'amour. Puis il s'approcha sans hésitation du mangemort prit entre les deux statues et il colla sa bouche sur l'oreille de son prisonnier.

- Ça a été un plaisir de vous connaitre Flexe, et qui sait, peut-être se reverra-t-on en enfer! Adieu!

_Et maintenant fait-le_, lui dicta la sombre voix, _utilise ce sortilège, le même qu'il a utilisé pour tenter de te tuer. _Harry fixa le mangemort comme une vulnérable proie qu'il allait dévoré pour satifaire sa soif de chair. Ses yeux verts qui éclataient de bonté avaient perdus leur humanité habituelle.

- Avada Kedavra!


	8. Machination et Déploiement

**Machination et déploiement**

**Nous voici de retour au début de l'histoire (suite du chapitre 1)**

Dans la forêt ou Harry pratiquait le sortilège de rétrécissement...

Ça... y est, dit Harry a bout de souffle.

Oui, affirma Riolant. Nous sommes près. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais améliorer encore ce sortilège. Je vais retourner au ministère de la magie pour voir ce qui se passe et tu devras aller au quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix, notre commandant Rogue a un plan pour toi.

_Rogue_! pensa Harry avec incertitude, _c'est lui qui dirige l'Ordre du phénix... Il doit être digne de confiance. Sinon ça signifit que Rogue est un magemort et donc que l'Ordre est dirigé par un agent de Voldemort. Non, je ne veux même pas y penser,_ se dit le jeune sorcier tout en réprimant cette idée. _En y réfléchissant bien, c'est peu probable. Si Rogue était du côté du mal, l'Ordre aurait déjà été détruit. À moins que tout cela ne face partit d'un plan... Mais quel plan?... Me capturer? Non, Voldemort n'irait pas jusqu'à laisser grandir la seule organisation qui menace encore son armée juste pour m'attraper. _L'anxiété de Harry augmentait tandis qu'il s'imaginait des snénarios de plus en plus complexes.

Sa va Harry? demanda L'agent qui avait remarqué son air perplexe.

Euh... Oui. Je connais déjà l'emplacement de l'Ordre, mais je ne connais pas l'endroit ou nous sommes. Dites-moi comment me rendre à l'Ordre du phénix rapidement, répondu Harry.

Riolant lui expliqua le chemin qu'il devait prendre pour arriver à un porte-au-loin qui le menerait en ville. Ensuite il devait marcher une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à un autre porte-au-loin et prononcer une formule magique devant un mur de briques. Le sorcier aux yeux verts porta attention aux détails pour ne rien oublier.

Je vous rejoindrai à l'Ordre dès que mon rapport sera près. À bientôt Harry Potter.

À bientôt Riolant.

Les deux mages partirent dans des directions opposées. Harry suivit les instructions qui lui avait été données. Après un moment il arriva devant un porte-au-loin. Dès qu'il mit la main dessus Harry fut soulevé de terre. Il avançait à une vitesse hahurissante et arriva en un clin d'oeil à Londre. Le magicien continua son périple jusqu'au prochain porte-au-loin et atterit devant un mur de briques.

Ça doit être ici, se dit Harry qui se rapella les paroles magiques. Peu importe combien de fois le phénix tombe, il se relève toujours! Peu importe combien de fois le phénix meurt, il renaît encore et encore!

L'illusion du mur s'estompa et une porte fut révélée. Cette porte était un portail magique, et quand Harry entra, il se retrouva instantanément dans la hall d'entré de L'Ordre. La première qui remarqua l'arrivé du sorcier fut Luna Lovegood. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent de surprise et elle alla immédiatement à la rencontre de son vieil ami.

Harry? C'est bien toi! Dit cette dernière qui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle resentait en le voyant.

Luna? Tu as beaucoup changé! Je suis vraiment content de te rev...

Pas le temps pour les retrouvailles Harry. Arthur Weasley est dans un état critique.

Sans lui laissé le temps de répliquer elle prit sa main et le tira vers la salle ou Arthur était allongé. La sorcière lâcha la main de Harry avant de pénétrer dans la pièce pour éviter toute sorte de mal-entendu. Ginny était à genous au chevet de son père. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux rouge et irrité démontrait à quel point elle s'était vidé de sa tristesse. Les frères Weasley étaient assis en silence. Le regard de Ron croisa celui de Harry. La tritesse y était incrustée, mais surtout la haine. Le mage au yeux émeraudes tandis la main à son ami. Ce dernier la pris et la serra vraiment fort. Tandis que la rage empêchait les larmes de couler sur le visage de Ron, deux mots sortir de sa bouche crispée.

Mon père, dit-il difficilement avec d'éclater en sanglots.

Fred essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur son visage tandis que George essayait de son mieux pour rester fort. Le seul qui semblait garder son calme était Billy. Malgré les apparences, une furie intérieure tempêtait violemment en lui.

_Nous allons venger ton père, et tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie à cause de ce sorcier noir_, se promit Harry qui serrait toujours la main de Ron. Il avança et pris Ginny dans ses bras. Le jeune sorcier ne s'attendait pas du tout à pleurer, mais en regardant le corps d'Arthur, des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage et il serra sa bien-aimée d'avantage. Celle-ci se remit à pleurer aussitôt. Pendant ce moment qui sembla durer quelques minutes, leurs émotions était sur la même fréquence. Puis Harry se sentit débordé d'émotion. Ginny le serrait de toute ses forces comme pour y trouver un refuge. Pleins d'idées et d'émotions défilaient à un rythme inroyable dans la tête Harry. Le mangemort qu'il avait tuer, ainsi que ses émotions sombres et le comportement noir dont il avait fait preuve. La mort d'Hagrid l'avait terriblement chagriné, mais il avait fuit ses émotions et celles-ci refaisaient maintenant surfaces avec force. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le cadavre de se qui fut autrefois son beau-père. Un souvenir lointain remonta alors en surface. Le jeune homme revoyait Dumbledore se faire tuer par Rogue. Ensuite il revu Cédric frapper par une éclaire verte avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Même des souvenirs récents de sa cicatrices lui brûlant le front remontèrent à la surface de sa conscience. Des images de Voldemort passèrent devant lui et une peur, un sentiment de fragilité et de faiblesse l'envahie. La mort qui prend ses proches. la peur qui rôde dans les âmes. Une guerre qui va mener le monde à sa perte. Le chef de l'Ordre qui est du côté du mal.

Ces derniers jours trop de choses c'étaient passées et le sorcier aux yeux verts n'avait pas eut le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Accumulés les uns par-dessus les autres, ses doutes et ses craintes on finit par déborder. Rien ne pouvait arraché Harry à ce chaos. Contre toute attente, dans tout cette anarchie, une idée perça férocement le brouillard qui l'empêchait de voir. Celle-ci apparut presque instantanément et aveugla entièrement toutes autres émotions possibles. La vengeance, la colère. _Tuer Voldemort! _Hurla intérieurement Harry. La voie à suivre était tracé devant lui.

Une heure plus tard Luna trouva Harry qui était assis sur un divan près du feu. Elle décida de s'asseoir près de lui.

Tu tiens le coup Harry? Demanda Luna.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Ginny est inconssolable, dit-il après un moment, et moi je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête, lui avoua-t-il.

La vengeance, devina Luna. C'est normal, quand j'ai perdu ma famille je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre que ça. C'est seulement plus tard que j'ai vraiment ressentit ma peine.

Tu... ton père es mort?

Luna rit un peu à cette remarque. Étrangement, son sourire redonna un peu de courage au sorcier.

C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vue depuis des années. Je me suis marié avec Norbert Dragonneau et j'ai eu deux enfants. Les mangemorts sont venus quand je n'étais pas là et ont... Elle arrêta sa phrase pour ne pas réveiller une plaie qui cicatrisait lentement.

Ho... Je suis désolé Luna...

Non, c'est moi qui est désolé. Je suis venu pour te remonter le moral, mais me voilà en train de rechercher du réconfort.

En fait, tu m'as déjà remonté le moral un peu. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, que dirais-tu qu'on reprenne un peu le temps perdu?

En vérité, Harry Potter avait besoin de distraction. Il ne voulait plus pensé à ses tourments. Les vieux amis se parlèrent longuement de leur vie et de tout se qui leur était arrivés ses dernières années. Harry en arriva à la conclusion qu'ils avaient beaucoup de ressemblences. Il était aussi curieux sur ce qu'elle avait apprit des sombrals. Selon une de ses créatures, il y aurait un monde souterrain ou vivent les morts-vivants. Cet endroit s'appelerait Necropolis.

Parler avec Luna avait fait un grand bien à Harry et il se sentait sa résolution prendre forme. Maintenant il devait aller parler à Rogue, alors il demanda à Luna ou se trouvait le chef de l'Ordre.

Belsaire? Son bureau est au deuxième étage, lui dit Luna, tu le trouveras facilement.

_Alors Severus Rogue est connu sous le nom de Belsaire, _se disait Harry. Il monta à l'étage supérieur et ne tarda pas à trouver le bureau du chef de L'Ordre du phénix.

Belsaire! Cria Harry tout en cognant à la porte.

Qui est-ce? demanda Rogue qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

Harry Potter.

Entre, dit-il après quelques secondes.

Rogue était plus grand que dans les souvenirs de Harry et avait les cheuveux blonds et courts. Même son regard n'était plus le même. Les potions de métamorphose faisaient de réels miracle. La salle était bien organisée. Il y avait beaucoup de potions et de papiers sur le bureau principal.

Potter... dit Rogue qui analysait le jeune homme. Tu as beaucoup changé. Cependant, je ne crois pas que tu possèdes le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur du mal.

Tu as le droit de croire ce que tu veux, Rogue.

Et tu as le droit de te croire supérieur au seigneur du mal, si l'envie t'en prend Potter!

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue, mais l'ancien professeur de potion dégaina la sienne aussi rapidement.

Un combat ici n'aurait pas de sens, dit Severus Rogue.

Mon ennemi est Voldemort, et je veux l'affronter avant qu'il ne fasse d'autre meurtre.

Rogue frissona quand il entendu le nom du seigneur du mal. Tu en aura bientôt l'occasion. Tu as beaucoup moins de pouvoirs que le seigneur du mal, mais tu as un lien avec lui, et vos baguette sont soeurs. Tu as peut-être un chance.

Et je compte utiliser chacun de mes avantages.

Bien... J'attends les rapports de plusieurs de mes agents. Quand je les aurai consultés je pourrai former un plan d'attaque contre Tu-sais-qui.

Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour l'instant? Demanda Harry.

Non, tu dois te reposer et être près à partir demain. Quoique... Tu peux demander à tes compagnons s'ils désirs t'accompagner. Évidemment tu auras une escorte d'une vingtaines de sorciers, mais tu peux demander à quelques uns de tes amis de venir avec toi.

Je ne préfère pas, je ne veux pas les impliquer d'avantage.

C'est toi qui décide Harry, mais au final personne n'est à l'abris.

Sur ces mots Harry retourna voir ses amis et leur annonça la nouvelle en prenant soin de ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il pouvait demander l'aide de volontaires. Ginny refusait de le laisser partir, et elle décida d'y aller avec lui.

Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y aller. Je viens de perdre mon père! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre aussi!

Tous les autres Weasley approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et décidèrent d'y aller.

Non! tonna Harry. Je ne veux pas voir d'autres gens que j'aime mourir!

Harry... Intervint Billy tout en laissant finement s'échapper sa tempête intérieure. Si tu veux m'empêcher de venger la mort de mon père tu devras me passer sur le corps.

C'est ainsi que le sorcier aux yeux verts n'eut pas le choix d'accepter. Peu après, Hermione et Luna décidèrent elles aussi de participer à l'expédition.

Le lendemain Rogue fit venir Harry et ses compagnons à son bureau pour lui expliquer son plan d'action. Voldemort siégeait actuellement dans les anciens locaux du ministère de la magie. Une armée de sorciers et de moldus étaient à sa disposition et leur objectif étaient de liberer ces lieux de l'emprise du seigneur du mal.

Des renforts de la France arriveront en grand nombre et il est fort possible de tout reconquérir l'Angleterre, leur expliqua Rogue. De son côté, nous nous attendons à ce que le seigneur du mal reçoivent la collaboration de la Russie. Grâce à l'Imperium, les mangemort contrôles les dirigeants de plusieurs pays. Si nous sécurisont les lieux et établissons des lignes de défenses avec nos collaborateurs français, la victoire en Angleterre serra possible. Cependant, l'objectif principal est de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres.

Si je comprend bien, dit Harry, le seigneur du mal sera très occupé avec toute cette guerre, et c'est là que nous arriverons pour l'anéantir.

Exactement. Si ce plan fonctionne bien, la victoire dans le reste du monde pourrais être à porter de main.

Je vois! Après une grosse bataille les mangemorts perdent l'Anglettere en même temps que leur leader! Stratagème efficace.

Oui, et sa réussite dépend en partie de vous.

Quand devont nous partirent? demanda Harry.

Dès aujourd'hui. Mais avant cela, j'ai quelques détailles à vous donner.

Rogues leur expliqua comment l'infiltration allait se passer. En premier lieu ils allaient tous survoler une partit du pays en sombrals, puis ils pénétreraient dans le ministère de la magie par un tunnel secret ou Riolant les attendaient. À l'intérieur, l'escorte de Harry allait le protèger jusqu'à-ce qu'ils trouvent Voldemort.

Rogue fit venir les vingts sorciers qui allaient servir de gardes à Harry ainsi que ses compagnons. Ils montèrent tous sur un sombral. Ceux qui ne pouvait pas les voirs se faisaient aider par les autres jusqu'à-ce que tous soient près. Avant que le groupe ne partent un homme arriva en courant.

Attendez! disait le sorcier. Laissez-moi venir avec vous.

Neville? Dit Harry qui était à la fois surpris et consterné.

Moi aussi je veux mettre un terme au mal qui nous menace. J'ai mes propres raisons et ma résolution est aussi forte que la votre.

Harry avait compris en le voyant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de l'arrêter et il lui fit signe de monter sur un sombral.

Les chevaux noirs comme la mort se mirent à galoper et attègnirent rapidement les nuages. Leur vitesse étaient surprenante. Un des mages lança un sort d'invisibilité sur le groupe qui devint immédiatement imperceptible. Le groupe de sorciers guidait leurs montures spectrales dans les nuages depuis déjà une demie-heure. leur vitesse était semblable à celle de son balais, et Harry se remémora ses vieux matches de quidditch.

Tout à coup les magiciens entendirent un bruit sourd et énorme qui semblait provenir de l'intérieur de leur tête. Harry Potter paniqua et regarda dans tous les sens pour trouver d'ou provenait se son qui semblait les engloutir. Ce dernier apperçu un pillier de flammes et de fumer qui formait un champignon. Il reconnu cette forme instantanément. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une bombe nucléaire. Ça devait être une explosion ridiculement gigantesque pour qu'il puisse l'apercevoir à cette distance. Il n'était même pas sûr si c'était en Anglettere. Une forte secousse de vent qui était l'onde de choc de l'explosion secoua les cavaliers volants qui manquèrent de tomber de leurs montures.


End file.
